High School changes
by cortez30
Summary: This is a story about 4 kids as they head on up to high school for the first time after an interesting summer the story will show the time during summer break the last day of summer break and the first day of school and maybe more if you guys like it but please no hate mail if you have a problem just let me know and maybe even give me some advice on how to fix it.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**: Stan's summer break

This is not designed to be erotic but there are some sex in this story so reader beware

**summary** This is a story about 4 kids as they head on up to high school for the first time after an interesting summer the story will show the time during summer break the last day of summer break and the first day of school and maybe more if you guys like it but please no hate mail if you have a problem just let me know and maybe even give me some advice on how to fix it.

**Rating**: M for some miner sex and language

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the rights to South Park I just want to write this for fun

**Chapter 1**: Stan's summer break

After graduating from middle school, its summer vacation in South Park, and the gang are pretty much going their separate ways for the summer, but promise to meet up the last day before high school. Stan and Kyle, upset hug before leaving.

Stan I'm going to miss you said Kyle reaching out for a hug.

Yeah man I will miss you too Stan said receiving the hug and sheading a tear.

Why don't you two start kissing homos stated cartman being a douche as usual?

Shut up fat ass said Kyle once again fighting.

Yeah just shut the fuck up for once and be a normal kid not some whinny bitch! Said Stan with an angry look on his face.

Well I'm sorry that I'm not crying like a girl. Because I'm going to Hawaii for the next 3 months, because I won that contest, said cartmen shoving the plane ticket in the boy's face.

Uh don't forget Cartmen, Kenny has to go with you too because u had to bring 1 friend and no one else wanted to fly on a plane with your fat ass said Stan while him and Kyle laughed

Yeah that's right Kenny mumbled in his parka

OK so what the poor kid gets to go to a country that gives us free food woopty fucking doo cartmen said with a sarcastic tone in his voice

Hawaii is a state dumb ass not a country said Kyle

hey shut up you fucking know it all Jew just cause you have to go to some dumb camp for queers doesn't mean you are smarter than me said cartmen screaming at Kyle

It's not a gay camp it's a camp for smart people like me Kyle said with an angry face right at Cartmen

We'll all three of you are lucky I'm stuck in south park alone for 3 months alone said Stan in a sad voice

Dude you still have Wendy I'm sure she will give you SOME company Kyle giggles

What's that supposed to mean said Stan?

It mean you two are going to fuck like rabbits said cartmen laughing

shut up cartmen Stan said while blushing red

Kyle laughed

Well screw you too Kyle Stan said angry but with tears

the taxis came and soon all of Stan's friends were gone Kyle took his iPad so him and Stan could still vid chat with each other cause they will always be friends and cartmen told Kenny if he comes between him and his food he will murder him and Kenny got nervous but ignored him

Two weeks go bye and Stan's laying in his bed bored with a play boy magazine just flipping through pages when his dad walks in on him reading

DAD! Shouted Stan as he pulls the covers up and hides the magazine

Oh my god I'm sorry randy says as he turns away, closes the door, and walks down stairs

Uhh Sharon yelled randy as he still sweating bullets after walking in on Stan

Yes randy said Sharon

I just walked in on Stan masturbating to a playboy magazine said randy nervously at his wife

Ugh I know I found it in his room but he is 15 after all boys his age normally do this maybe you should talk to him said Sharon concerned

Uhh do I have to do this now I'm still trying to get the image of my boys penis out of my head said randy?

Go do it now randy because you're the father and if I do it things will get even more awkward yelled Sharon at randy

Fine Sharon grunted randy as he walked upstairs to Stan's door

"Knock Knock Knock"

Uhh Stan can I come in? Asked randy

Uhhhh I guess you can Stan said nervously

Randy opens the door to see Stan's pants are up and the magazines gone

OK Stan where is it said randy

Where what is said Stan

You know what, "the porno" yelled randy is a normal voice

Stan then takes the playboy out from under the pillow and hands it over to his father while blushing

Ugh Stan look there is nothing wrong with looking at girls naked and feeling yourself while doing it I mean I used to do it said randy

Eww gross! Said Stan

My dad did it too said Randy's dad

OH MY GOD!

And...

OK I get it Stan interrupting his father while trying to get the images out of his head

I'm just saying it's normal for a boy your age to like this...I'm kind of glad it was playboy and not play girl

What's playgirl asked Stan?

The magazines that have men on them not women

EW said Stan

randy talked to suns about sex and the dangers of it and even gave him some condoms for emergencies only as long as he promised not to tell his mother or have them catch Stan with porn again

I'm sorry dad Stan said

Oh trust me it's your mom you want to apologize too she found it before I did said randy

Right before his father left Stan asked him a question

Uhh what do I do if I feel these urges at school or around other people Stan said quietly?

You mean around Wendy said randy

"Stan lit up red" uhh yeah Stan mumbled

well Stan just ignore them as hard as you can but if she feels the same way towards you just try and be safe and use a condom said randy I don't want to have to help take care of any grandchildren yet randy chuckled as he walked out of the room.

The rest of the day was kind of normal Stan still looked at his parents funny but was OK for the rest of the week then he got a phone call from Wendy

Hello asked Stan

Hey Stan said Wendy

Oh hey Wendy how are you doing said Stan

Well you know just lying in my bed bored with these go green flyers I'm trying to make and signs to protest the new car dealership that's trying to pollute the air more

Gulp Stan made a noise

What was that said Wendy

Nothing said Stan

OK I was calling asking if you wanted to help said Wendy

Oh well I can't I'm busy what about your parents asked Stan

Ha my parents are busy Denver to help me I'm alone here making damn posters while there at some stupid football game for the whole weekend like they can't just watch it here at home yelled Wendy

...so your home alone? Asked Stan

Yeah? Who else would be here asked Wendy confused

Oh well in that case I will help you because well-well you need all the help you can get Stan said while his hands sweated and his voice cracked

Really Stan you will said Wendy excited

Uh yeah I'm sure we can talk and stuff and maybe do other things while were working Stan said as he was shaking

Cool well hurry on over here said Wendy

Uh OK said Stan

STANS P.O.V

I walked down the street in the cold south park weather is weird no matter what time of the year it is its freezing well except that one summer when the snow melted and we made that huge ass fire snake that nearly killed us all, and well I was nervous about seeing Wendy alone cause well were never alone its ether her and Bebe me her and Kyle or Wendy and her parents but now it's just us and for some strange reason I wanted to be alone with her.

"I got to Wendy house and rung the door bell and Wendy answered the door and man was she beautiful her purple jacket covering her newly developed breasts they were bigger then Bebes and all the other girls and I normally think about them alone but never in my life have I ever seen them under her shirt which I was dying to get a chance too

Come in Stan said Wendy waving and then giving me a quick kiss on the lip

"We walked up stairs into Wendy room and didn't bother closing the door"

So we are alone I asked nervously

Uhh yeah said Wendy as she looked at me confused. Why do you ask?

Oh no reason said Stan blushing

Uhhh are you OK Stan your kina blushing said Wendy

I'm OK I'm just looking at you pretty face you know how cute you are I bluffed trying not to stare at her D sized breasts at least I think they are they might be C but I couldn't tell and hell no am I going to ask her

Your sweet said Wendy kissing Stan on the cheek then proceeding to her posters and glitter

Stan sat next to Wendy in her bed writing GO GREEN the earths green and blue not black and grey and I love my babies with two arms not three some silly stuff that normally I would ignore while picturing a nice motorcycle I could be driving when I get my license next year.

"Then the most embarrassing thing happened"

Hey wends are you hungry I have 30... I reached for my wallet in my back pocket when one of the condoms dad gave me for emergencies fell out. my heart raced I froze looked up praying Wendy wasn't paying attention but when I looked her face was red and I knew she was going to scream and kick me out but she didn't she calmly talked to me

What's that Wendy whispered as she continued to blush?

"Gulp" a condom I said even more red then her my chest got hot and my face felt warm and I felt like throwing up.

I can see that Wendy said with a higher toned voice I mean what it is doing in your pocket she asked

I hesitated to answer I I ha have iiiit because "man I sound like jimmy" I thought to myself, I have it in case of an emergency and I wanted to be safe and have it and not need it then need it and not have it I lied I knew why I had it I wanted to get laid but I knew Wendy was a huge feminist who believed women are not tools or objects and that they need to be shown respect.

Well Wendy said with a look have you ever thought you might need it recently

I stared uhh no I mean you're a beautiful girl and we have been dating almost our entire lives so I guess my stupid self-thought we might eventually feel other feeling toward each other.

Wendy blushed and turned away from Stan and asked...have you felt that way towards me at all she asked softly

I looked around the room and for once was honest. Uhh yeah I have felt that way a lot lately

Oh well I can honestly say I have felt some sort of way towards you as well she said nervously

The back of my head cheered as the front of my head just freaked out and I felt a strange sensation south

Wendy turned around and saw me and smiled OK Stan well we are alone and we have known each other like forever so I guess we can fool around just to see how it's like but if I get uncomfortable you better stop or else you won't have a dick to stroke GOT it she said in an aggressive voice.

I almost shouted the answer OK I promise I won't hurt you we can take it slow.

Wendy came toward me and started to make out with me and then closed the door I guess she didn't want some stranger breaking in and getting a free show. She then closed the curtains and turned the stuffed animal that I won for her at the fair away I guess girls are weird like that. Then she took her shirt off revealing that she had no bra on and her big breasts were right in my face and that's...when I lost it I blew it before we even begun.

Are you OK Wendy asked... you do like this kind of stuff don't you?

I do Wendy I said frowned...a little too much

It took her 5 seconds to catch on that I blew my load to soon she giggled a bit.

Wow I didn't think I turned you on that much she smiled as she covered her boobs

Yeah I guess you might as well put your shirt back on and try again next time I said frowning in disappointment

Oh you're not getting out that easy Wendy said pulling her pants down. You still can pleasure me

I almost died when I saw her naked right in front of me I didn't know what to do she then helped me out by asking to finger her a little so that when I catch my 2nd wind we could try again.

Her pussy felt really moist as I rubbed it softly any time I was too hard or hurt her she would let me know, with her feet.

Oh ok not so hard please that kind of hurts Wendy said asking to slow down.

Ok ok I said I will stop

NO DON'T! Please god don't I love It just be a little softer has anyone ever told you about sex? Asked Wendy

Well Kenny told me something we could try "I took my finger out of her and went down and started to like her and she looked like she enjoyed it because her pussy opened up a bit so I could fit my thumb in"

Hey are you ready yet with your dick? Wendy asked

Uh I think so I said as tool my pants of but be for I could get them off Wendy "impatient" took them off for me and then my boxers grabbing my average size dick "I haven't measured it I'm guessing 4-5 inches" and then took the condom and put it on for me.

Ok I'm ready Wendy said cautiously "I could tell she was scared she never has done this before and neither have I so I guess we were both scared"

I went to put my dick in but there was a problem

Uh Wendy I said

Shut up and don't talk Wendy said angrily

It won't get it your pussies to tight I said

What the fuck do you mean it's too tight, she yelled I can't open it up wider?

What you can't I said in a confused voice then how do other people do this kind of shit?

Wendy stopped and thought but remembered 1 time when she accidently walked in on her parents when she was little and ran into her parents bed room with a bath robe on opened all of their dressers and found some lube.

Here my dad uses this sometimes so maybe this will work Wendy said

Ok I said let's try this again

I put the lube on my dick and a little on her pussy and barely got it to fit in so them I slowly entered in and out for about 4 minutes and then I could feel me cum in the condom.

Ok I'm done I said as I exited her pussy

Wow that was intense Wendy said as she breathed heavy

We both laughed and held each other for a few more making out when I looked down and saw blood come out

Uh Wendy you're bleeding I said

Oh don't worry I learned about this in health I just lost my virginity said Wendy

Really? I was confused I never really went to sex ED class my parents wouldn't allow me to go neither did Kyle or cartmen go because their parents thought sex ED should be taught in the home not the school.

Yeah it's nothing to worry about and by the way Stan I love you she said as she rested her head on my chest

Uh I love you too but let's try and not say anything just yet I don't want anyone getting angry at us I said as I put my boxers back on.

No shit Stan if my dad found out he might visit your uncle and kill you she said with a serious face as she grabbed a par of panties and a bra.

I asked if she was hungry and she said yes making a joke "you don't have any other stuff in your back pocket" I told her I didn't and I asked if she wanted me to get dressed she said nope cause we can lay like this for a little longer be for we eat then I asked how about we order then we can lay even longer she nodded her head and fell asleep on me.

**End of Chapter**

Ok that was kind of awkward writing this sex scene but I did it for you guys so I hope your happy next chapter we see the rest of the gang return with some shocking news of their own what will happen tune in soon hopefully not too soon it took me 3 days to write this one I highly doubt the next one will take long


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Kyle's big secret

Rating M for some sex and language

Disclaimer I do not own the rights to South Park

Chapter 2 Kyle's big secret

It's been 3 months sense the excitement between Stan and Wendy and they only have 1 day of summer vacation before school all the kids parents have their school supplies and everyone's just now returning to the town of south park things are kind of different now because when kids go to high school things changes

Kyles P.O.V

It's weird being back in south park the weathers colder the people are grouchy and brain feels like it gets dumber when I return but I guess it's just me and I was a little nervous about what I was about to bring home. The news that I found out…..I'm gay. O boy wont Cartman have a field day with me if he found out I'm hoping that I can go without telling anyone cause the last guy who came out Butters got jumped by Craig token and Clyde just for being brave so I best keep things between family only man what's my mom going to say I'm so scared I might just throw up right now.

I got off the bus with my bags and walked over to stands house cause we promised that we would all meet up at his place when we all got back I hoped that I was the first one there so me and Stan can talk about our vacation and if I have to tell anyone my secret he's the best person to say cause he's my best friend and we swore we would never judge one another no matter what

I reached Stan's house and knocked on his door 3 times and Stan's mom answered the door

Hi Kyle said Sharon speaking in a friendly voice how was camp

It was fun I guess

Stan Kyles here, yelled Sharon

I'm up stairs yelled Stan

I entered the house and walked up his steps it's kind of quiet now that his sister has gone off to college I beat Stan's happy that he's free. I walked up to the door and knocked

Come in dude said Stan

I opened the door and gave Stan a quick hug.

Hey man I said

Hey said Stan

How has your summer been mine was kind of boring?

Uh mine was ok I guess Stan said with a red look I knew something happened I know Stan

Ok man something happened what was it did you break up with Wendy…Again

No man we are doing well…better than ever Stan's redness got even brighter.

DUDE what happened between you and Wendy give me the details or I might have to shake them out of you.

Ok ok dude I will tell you, said Stan only if you promise not to tell ANYONE! Got it

Ok dude ok just spill it I promise to not tell a soul

Ok Stan breathed heavy I had sex with Wendy

WHAT! "I was pretty shocked I never would have guessed Wendy would do that for him"

Yeah dude only once but 3 times over the summer he said in an excited voice

Dude cartman was right you two are like rabbits I joked with him

No man and were not having sex for a good bit cause last time the condom broke and we freaked out Stan said angry

Dumb ass I said

Yeah lucky for us she has a pill and she won't get pregnant but we agreed not to have sex unless it's a special occasion said Stan

Like every time you go to one of her silly protests I laughed

Actually I went to 2 of them during the summer in fact my dad and uncle went too said Stan

Really? I never would have guessed man you have changed

Not really we went to this group called the west borooro church or whatever it's called said Stan

What's that group done to piss Wendy off I asked

They treat homos like shit said Stan

"I froze" uh really I said nervously

Yeah and they think all soldiers are evil being and they say they deserved to die in the war said Stan in a concerted voice

Oh so you went for the soldiers I asked

No for the gays said Stan

I almost cried

Dude are you ok asked Stan

Uh yeah dude I just hush have some news I said quietly

What news dude I want to hear it Stan said excited

I thought to myself I can trust Stan he probably will support me but what if he just went to that protest to get into Wendy's pants I can't take that risk but I need to tell someone. I decided to flip a coin head I tell him tails I don't I reached in my pocket for a penny.

Dude you ok asked Stan confused about why Kyle was not saying anything

Yeah just hold on I grabbed my lucky penny out of my pocket and flipped it in the air when suddenly

STAN Wendy's here to see you

I gasped at the coin it was heads

Tell her in I'm my room! Said Stan screaming

Wendy then barged in the room and my dumb self didn't hear her so I blurted out….

IM GAY STAN I FOUND OUT IM GAY!

I turned around to not only 1 person facing me but 2 people I then panicked and started to cry

Are you really gay Stan asked me in a concerned voice?

"Sniff" yes you probably don't want to hang with me anymore sense you trusted me with your secrets I thought I could tell you mine and I guess you think I'm a freak

I don't think that bro I think you're very brave for coming out like that to me of all people said Stan

I don't think you're a freak Kyle said Wendy giving me a hug. I cried on her shoulder for a minute then joked around

I guess this is cool that I hold Wendy huh sense I'm not threat to you

We all laughed

Actually I think you might steal Stan from me one day Wendy joked

Stan cringed a bit

I giggled

Oh Stan uh I'm sorry I couldn't keep the secret Bebe knows said Wendy in tears

Stan was kind of concerned but he smiled

Ok Wendy but that means I can tell someone said Stan

Wendy blushed really red and pointed at me

I laughed yeah sorry Wendy but your boyfriend ain't that good at keeping secrets either I laughed

Wendy's eyes widened YOU TOLD HIM! She hit Stan 5 times on the shoulder I took a picture

Beautiful you 2 look like you're in true love I snared

Hey Wendy I had to tell my best friend like you had to tell yours ok plus Kyle won't tell anyone Stan said in a scared voice

Ha yeah if I do you can tell the world I'm gay see easy fix I said

Ok fine said Wendy but what did he tell you asked Wendy

I told her half the truth that she and Stan had sex once and I lied saying that Stan came up sort.

Oh my god you told him that said Wendy

I froze and fell on the floor laughing OH MY GOD I made that last part up for you and you actually did

Stan red as ever yelled dude shut up it was my first time let's see you do a perfect job your first time

Yeah well I don't plan on having sex anytime soon ok I'm still trying to discover myself ok

Yeah so lay off him Stan Wendy said as she stuck her tongue out

Stan grabbed her hang and pulled in for a kiss that lasted about 30 seconds

Gross I said

Well then stop looking said Stan

Well what about your mother I said

Stan turned around to see his mother standing there with laundry

Hay Stanley keep it clean up here said Sharon

Sorry mom won't happen again said Stan a little pink faced

We walked down stairs Stan offered to carry my stuff to my house for me and Wendy offered to be there when I told my parents the news I had never been more scared of admitting something then the time Ike got kidnapped by visitors and I had to get him before I got in trouble then I thought of Ike what's he going to think of me his gay older brother he's just not starting 5th grade at the age of 8 he's going to think I'm a freak and we won't talk ever again

We reached my house I opened the door.

MOM DAD IM HOME I yelled as I walked in

Oh hi bubby my mom said I wish she would stop calling me that I'm too old

Hi son said my dad as he went for a hug

Uh guys I have some really really shocking news that you guys might not approve

You didn't get anyone pregnant at camp did you Kyle said my mom

Wendy and Stan looked at each other with red I knew they were thinking of that close call

No mom it's kind of impossible to get someone pregnant because well…..I'm gay

Mom and dad looked at me mom walked away in the kitchen and dad sat down

I started to cry I knew they would hate me. But then my father walked up to me and holder me as hard as he could and cried too saying

No madder what I will always love you my dad said

You're not ashamed of your faggy son

No I mean it's different as long as you don't think I'm weird for master bating with Stan's father in the hot tube.

WHAT THE FUCK "me and Stan said at the same time looked at each other and almost threw up"

Oh my that I didn't expect Wendy said with a confused face

Ugh dude why did you tell me that said Stan

Yeah I said

Well I thought it would help

I walked into the kitchen and mom looked at me and smiled

Are you hungry dear mom said?

Uhh no I guess you think I'm a freak I said

Kyle broflovski you are not a freak you are my baby boy even if you like other boys I will always love you don't ever think otherwise ok said mom in tears

I hugged her and she said that most likely people with find out

I said I know mom I don't care anymore if someone with a strong opinion as you can accept me I'm sure the rest of South Park can

The rest of the day mom called Stan's parents and some of the other parent except cartmens she knew he would let me have it me and the love birds went up stair where they continued to make out for like 3 minutes which I was invisible to them

Uhh guys yeah hi I'm right here I said in a nauseous voice

Oh sorry dude got carried away said Stan

Hold on said Wendy your still in trouble for blabbing to Kyle about what we did bebe might have found out but that was cause she overheard us on the phone you deliberately told Kyle when he showed up without thinking of the consequence

Stan looked scared uhh look I'm sorry but whatever you do to me don't hurt Kyle he said as he held me in his arms acting like I was an infant I giggled and well blushed a little

Oh no he won't get punished in fact for being so brave he gets a reward said Wendy

We both looked confused I got nervous

Uhh ok whatever it is I get remember I'm gay

Oh I know said Wendy that's why as stands punishment he has to kiss you for 3 seconds said Wendy laughing

WHAT said Stan red as a fire truck?

I blushed too I both was nervous and excited I never really kissed a guy I mean I discovered my homosexuality after reflexing my life and figuring out that I never dated a girl and I have kissed 2 girls and both I didn't like well actually 4 girls I forgot that party at Bebes house I had to kiss her and Nicole I hated both cause I felt nothing satisfying

Yep Stan 1 second for every time we had sex so you better pucker up close your eyes cause you're going to get a sweet surprise said Wendy as she acted like dry suse

We were both nervous Stan asked Wendy not to tell a soul she agreed cause she told Bebe about the summer and it's only fair that she make up for that

Stan crossed his lips together I sweated I crossed mine we connected the kiss to one another and then…..

WHAT THE FUCK mumbled Kenny?

End of chapter

Woo a juicy ending to a kind of tamed chapter sorry about the lack of language but fuck does count as too mature for the kiddies but no sex here there might not be any more in the story defiantly no gay sex "I am not describing to men taking it up the ass" so I hope you enjoyed this chapter and be happy it went up the same day as the first unless it takes over an hour in central time lol oh and I'm shocked south park hasn't mocked the west borooro church (lol can't spell that dumb ass name)


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3** coming clean

This is not designed to be erotic but there are some sex in this story so reader beware

**Rating**: M for some miner sex and language

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the rights to South Park I just want to write this for fun

**Chapter 3** coming clean

Stan's P.O.V

Here I am kissing my best friend because my girlfriend got pissed off from telling him we had sex it felt weird I can't describe it I fells kind of scratchy I hated it but I had an idea to get back at Wendy but decided that something more important came up

WHAT THE FUCK mumbled Kenny as he came into the room shocked that his 2 close friends were making out?

Don't worry Kenny said Wendy Stan's being punished why don't you tell him why Stan you looked like you enjoyed that kiss she smiles with a dirty grin

Uhh no I'm good Kenny doesn't need to know, I said embarrassed

Well ok then why punish Kyle said Kenny as he looked at Kyle

Kyle looked like he was on cloud nine I guess me kissing my best friend worked out in some way but I wish is was someone like butters who he could experience his gay kiss

Kyle gave me a hug thanks dude said Kyle who was happy as can be that was my first time kissing a guy sense I came out

Wait your gay mumbled Kenny "I never can hear him well with that damn parka"

Yeah Kenny I am what do you think Kyle said nervous

I don't give a fuck wither your straight or gay I'm open minded as long as you become my wingman when you're surrounded by chicks mumbled Kenny

Wendy rolled her eyes I laughed

So Stan you learned your lesson Wendy said with a smile on her face

Uh yeah I said red

Good hey Kenny said Wendy did you know me and Stan grew closer together as a couple

What you to fuck this summer big deal that means cartmen owes me 100 bucks said Kenny who took his parka down

Uh Wendy just stared at Kenny

How did you even remotely guess that I asked?

OH Bebe told me said Kenny she

That bitch why would she tell you that after she swore not to Wendy cried out

Because were dating said Kenny

We all gasped over the crazy news that Kenny spilled to us

Sense when Kyle asked

Sense this summer Kenny said

But why didn't she tell me asked Wendy

She was about to but the second you accidently spilled the dirty details over the phone to prince charming over here you ran off faster then she could surprise you sad Kenny

Wendy called Bebe to apologize and asked her to come down to Kyle's house so they could talk. It only took Bebe 5 minutes to reach Kyles house she moves fast her and Wendy hugged and Wendy apologized to her about running off and that she was a bitch for putting her problems over Bebe's

Dude its cool said Bebe holding Kenny's hand

Awww you two are so cute together said Wendy

I rolled my eyes so did Kyle we both did not understand girls ha I guess Kyle understood them less than me

So Kyle my mom told me some interesting news about you Wendy said while smiling

Kyle blushed and calmly said oh no my mom told your mom already "I could tell Kyle was scared because I knew if Clyde found out he would be dead meat"

Yeah I'm so jealous on how brave you are Bebe said

Brave? Kyle looked confused

Yes brave you came out of the closet and spat in the face of anyone who disapproved said Bebe as she went for a hug

I felt a strange vibration in my pocket it was a text from my dad

(Hey Stan just found out about Kyle question your straight right.

Yes dad "I texted him" I'm not gay I like girls even though sometimes I feel like they don't like me "I joked"

Oh ok just wanted to know tell Kyle I'm not judging him at all)

Hey Kyle I said as he and the girls were talking about how Kyle should hang out with them at the mall and stuff

Yeah Stan Kyle said

My dad says you're very brave and he thinks your cool I exaggerated

Cool hey can we talk alone for a few minutes Kyle asked

Sure I said

We waked in Ike's room he asked Kyles how it feels to like men and wondered if he would start liking them Kyle said no and that they will talk later that me and him needed the room and Ike understood

What's on your mind Kyle

Dude if Bebe found out maybe the other guys found out I could get my ass kicked Kyle said nervously

Dude I won't let that happen cause if it does I will kick there's they know how tough I am they won't know what hit them I said

Besides your fists Kyle being a smartass

Bingo I said

Hey Stan how are you taking this I mean REALLY taking this you know if I'm gay people might assume you're my gay lover especially if you piss Wendy off and she accidently slips of our kiss Kyle said

I thought to myself how would people take it would they ask me to ditch Kyle just cause he's gay and if I don't would people actually think were dating but then I remembered….I don't give a shit what people say

Dude I don't give a shit what people say I said….hmm must be an echo around here

Kyle grabbed my waist and held me tight then I turned around and Bebe Kenny and Wendy were staring

Great there at it again said Kenny

I almost died inside DUDE not in front of Bebe I said

Yeah not in front of me I means it's bad enough that my best friend and you told me about Kyles first kiss and that I promised never to tell a soul about it only for you to repeat it again Bebe said being a smart ass bitch

Thanks …bitch I said

Bebe flipped me off and asked how Kyles trip was and I thought to my self something's missing

Hey guys where shamo the land whale I said

Shamo can walk on land now how he doesn't get launched into space like that one whale we killed Kenny making a joke

You guys killed a whale said Wendy

Yeah when we were 9 years old and 2 asswhole SeaWorld guys lied to use saying the whale could talk but that's not the point I meant where the fucks cartmen at? I questioned

Ohhh he said he isn't coming near this Jew or hippy because he's in a good mood and rather sleep all day said Kenny

Wow it must be fucking Christmas early this year where's Mr. Hanky at I can't wait to tell him I'm gay Kyle said

We all laughed

We decided to head home cause it was 8pm and Wendy's dad would murder me if I didn't bring back his daughter I'm already on thin ice cause of the lube incident during our first Wendy lied saying she went in there room looking for glue and accidently using it on her posters he bought it I lived

We made it to Wendy's house and we talked for 5 mins kissed for 2 and I ran like hell when her dad came out saying STOP MAKING OUT WITH MY DAUGHTER I laughed all the way home

When I got home my dad wanted me to talk to him

Hey dad I told you I'm not gay

I know son I know I found this in your trash can said randy with a used condom in his hand

I thought to myself oh shit

Look dad I can explain

No need just come with me to the basement said randy

I followed him down stairs shaking I knew I was going to get yelled at I just did

Son I'm not mad you're lucky I found it and not your mother said randy looking at me

I breathed a sigh of relief at least I won't have mom crying saying my baby boys a whore

My dad went into his fridge and grabbed 2 beers I knew his was mad he never grabbed 2 if he was happy but then he handed me one of them

OH dad what am I supposed to do with this I asked

Drink said my dad

Why Ain't I a little young for beer I asked in confusion

Ain't you a little young for sex asked dad

Touché I said opening the beer and taking a sip I would lie if I said I never drank before but my parents don't know that went I was 10 I had a phase where I was a mild alcoholic but I got through that and vowed to never drink…whiskey again but this was a light beer so I guess its ok

So when did it happen dad asked with a curious look

When the first time or the most resent I said

"My dad almost spit out his beer in shocked" how many times have you done it

I whispered 3

Dad gave me a high five like a retard I rolled my eyes

So explain when your first second and third time and location ok with dad said with a serious look

OH remember the day you told me about the dangers of sex and if I had an urge to have a condom read I said?

Dad looked nervous hush you used a condom every time right

Yeah of course I debated telling him about the close call but decided not too.

No I was basically saying that the day I lost my virginity I said

My dad laughed ha irony that was said dad

Ok the 2nd time was at that rally against that church with the funny name we went out behind the church and well fooled around.

Oh I thought Wendy's hair looked funny after that day and the third was in your room? He asked

Yes I said but then I fessed up

Dad the condom broke!

Dad spit his beer out and looked like he just saw the Denver broncos fumble at the 10 yard line costing them the game.

YOU WHAT YOU BROKE THE CONDOM! Dad yelled

Shhh moms sleeping I said quietly

IT DESNT MATTER WENDY COULD GET PREGNANT! Dad continued to yell

No she won't I said we were extra cautious that day she took the morning after pill and we used spermicide we were thinking about going rouge that night be decided against it cause of the risks

OH thank god she's thinking please tell me you will be a little more carful next time said dad

Yes dad we decided to go easy on the sex and only have it on special occasions

Ok Stan just remember the dangers and complications of the human body…oh and was it difficult the first time I kind of had this question ready all night dad asked

I guess you can get 1 question I said yeah it was hard she was kind of tight we needed to run to her dads room for lube…..don't tell him ok please he would kill me if he found out I begged

Don't worry son I know how girls fathers can be remember that guy I chased off when I caught him and shelly in bed asked dad

OH yeah I still have the video I laughed

I went to bed after another talk about sex this time about positions and even anal play…..I guess he was hopping I would get some tomorrow well he's not the only one

I texted Wendy about why she threw the condom in the trash can last month and she apologized and I told her my dad knows and soon my mom will cause he will tell her, she got worried but I told her they promised to keep it on the down low if she comes over to talk to my mom tomorrow about safety she agreed and I closed my eyes

The next day I met with Kyle early and we walked to school and of course being the joker he was he held my hand the entire way to the bus stop…kind of wished he didn't cause it looked like Jupiter came to visit us

Hey Jew rat and hippy said cartmen looking at us hold hands

Hi cartmen I said I whispered to Kyle not to fight this morning

Wow out of all the boy friends you could have gotten Kyle I got to admit this one's pretty hot cartmen laughed

HOW DID YOU FIND OUT said cartmen

Then all hell broke lose

OH MY FUCKING GOD YOUR GAY KYLE cartmen said with a tear in his eye Santa came early this year ohm happy day happy day

Kyle froze and I froze too I grabbed his hand held it tight for I knew our first day of high school was going to be hell

**End of chapter**

Woo woo cartman found out way to go Kyle and I'm enjoying this I'm going to keep updating till I pass out at my key board and don't worry next chapter will finally take place at the high school and you guys are in for a pretty big twist on how life can be


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 New beginnings

Rating M for some sex and language

Disclaimer I do not own the rights to South Park

Chapter 4 New beginnings

**Kyles P.O.V**

I didn't get much sleep last night I guess I was scared of what would happen when I saw people at school and also whether or not I would get attacked by a group of homophobes and also what cartmen would say if he found out but I trusted my mother to not say anything to his mother so at least 1 day I could go to the bus stop and not worry about him more than I'm used to.

I walked down stairs and my mom made breakfast I guess she is still getting used to her gay son but she still has a smile on her face.

Hey Kyle mom said

Yeah mom

You herd that the new high school is done so you will be going there today and not the normal school you're used too said mom

Interesting I said "I really didn't care about some stupid school I just wanted this day over with"

I also herd that north park and south park are combining into 1 high school so that means you will meet a lot of new kids mom said

I got nervous I don't know anyone from north park and who knows how many of them will see me a fresh meat

Oh uh cool mom I said with a concerned look

I saw my mom's face go from happy to sad I knew she knew I was nervous

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

WHO IS IT! Mom yelled

It's Stan

I got to go mom love you "I ran out the door and walked to the bus stop with Stan I loved to mess around with him so me coming out was like an open playbook on new ideas"

Stan I said

Yeah Kyle Stan said

I'm kind of scared would you hold my hand I said with a fake frown

Uhh sure anything Stan said looking the other way "I knew he was nervous about seeing Kenny and cartmen not Kenny he would probably come up with some stupid sex joke about me and Stan but cartmen was going to rip on us but I knew what to say if he called us a fag"

We arrived at the bus stop when we saw fatass up ahead he was in a surprisingly good mood

Wow Kyle I heard you were gay but really Stan. A little weird for a Jew rat to hook up with a hippy

I froze I knew he would say were gay but he said he herd I slipped like an idiot

WHO TOLD YOU I WAS GAY! I yelled

Little did I know I just dug my own grave right then

OH MY GOD YOU ARE screamed cartmen

I thought you knew I said

It must be Christmas early this year oh my fucking god thank you for your wonderful gift cartmen said

I almost cried "I've been doing that a lot lately why is that"

I felt Stan's hand tightening mine he looked worried for me I knew he was going to go and say something so I whispered in his ear

Dude just let it go has nothing if we ignore him he can hurt us I said

Ok man if that's what you want Stan said

Awl how cute the 2 fags are telling secrets isn't that cute Kenny said cartmen

Fuck you Kenny said to cartmen

Fuck you Kenny cartmen said with that dumb voice of his "man will his balls ever fucking drop"

The bus came and Carmen got on first then me then Stan then Kenny I guess Kenny wanted to watch both our backs but while I was walking to the back of the bus fatass tripped me and laughed when I spilt my books I went to grab them but someone else did for me I looked up and it was Craig

Here Kyle said Craig

Uh thanks Craig I said "I guess he doesn't know "

I continued to walk to the bad of the bus with Stan still holding my hand I guess he wanted me to feel more comfortable but now it just felt like we are protesting to the world that I'm gay

And then the bus moved to the next stop tokens place he got on the bus and sat with Craig turned around and said

Hey token said in a calm voice

Uh hey I said in a softer voice

So your gay right token asked

I looked around confused why he is being nice if he knows

Uh yeah I am I said

Oh well that's cool I guess but to be honest I think you could of picked better cause Stan doesn't look like your type said token

Everyone chuckled including me Stan blushed and took back his hand

So you guys are cool with me being gay I asked

Uh yeah why wouldn't we said token

Uh maybe cause of butters I stated with a dirty look

Token paused a sec to think

Oh yeah butters we apologized to him over the summer we felt like a couple of assholes for picking on him during middle school said token

What made you come to that conclusion I said in a rude tone

Well I guess then reason we were so mean to him was cause we were afraid he would turn us gay but then we matured and found out it's not really a choice and we felt stupid plus tweaks gay and I'm not going to be mean to him said token

Wait tweaks gay Stan interrupting us

Yeah shocked you didn't hear he came out last month said Craig

We all talked for 10 mins before reaching the new school it was a lot bigger than the one we came from and we could already see some unfamiliar faces….and 1 familiar

Ok everyone 1 step at a time mmkay

Mr. Mackey is the new school guidance counselor for the school great I said to myself practically giving myself a bruise on my forehead

OH hi Kyle uh how are you doing mmkay

Uh fine Mr. Mackey I said

Well good because your mom called me mmkay

Great I said in a sarcastic voice

Uh yeah she wanted me to keep an eye on you today cause of uh your uh predicament mmkay

Uh thanks but I'm fine I said walking a little faster to the building then Stan

We all walked till Stan found Wendy then like a magnet he went straight to her lips I gaged a bit and walked with Bebe to the rest room because I skipped the bathroom this morning and really had to piss

I walked into the bathroom when 3 guys walked up to me with a look

Hey boys only the kid in the blue

Yeah no pussys the boy in red said

Yeah so get out or we will throw you out said the one in the green

I ignored them and pulled down my pants then I was picked up and thrown in the girls room where 4 girls screamed and ran out I never felt more like an outsider then right then

I heard a knock on the stall

Kyle are you ok Bebe asked in concerned

GO AWAY! I yelled I was in tears

You don't have to listen to them punks Bebe said

GO AWAY BITCH! I was furious but I felt bad for calling her a bitch

Bebe got the message and walked out but I could hear from here what went on next

BAM the boy's door sounded like someone kicked it down

WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR GUYS PROBLEMS screamed Bebe?

Dude get the fuck out they guys screamed boys only

WELL CONSIDER ME TO HAVING A DICK RIGHT NOW CAUSE IM NOT LEAVING TILL YOU APOLIGIZE TO MY FRIEND she was pissed I'm sure they shit there pants by know

Whatever bitch we were leaving any way

The boys door opened and closed the girls door repeated

Kyle look I'm sorry I walked in on your private time but don't call me a bitch ok Bebe said with a smile

I hugged her as hard as I could

I'm sorry I acted like a douche I said with a stuffy nose

Its fine trust me when it comes to emotions us girls have to stick together said Bebe

I laughed uh both last time I heard you had a big dick I said

Your god damn right I do no one messes with my GBFF said Bebe

What's that stand for I asked?

My gay best friend forever said Bebe

A smiled thanks Bebe I needed that

After I went we walked to the auditorium were me Bebe and Kenny sat them holding hand and me looking around the room searching for Stan I saw him on the top of the bleachers eating food out of Wendy's mouth gross when all of the sudden a guy sat right next to me and spoke

Hi how are you the stranger said

I'm good I said with a strange confused look

My names tray the stranger said

Oh cool my names Kyle I said with open hand

He shook my hand and we talked little

So I know this must be a touchy subject said tray

Great has going to say I'm gay like every other damn kid I thought to myself

You are Jewish right said tray

Oh uh yeah I am why do you ask I asked

Cool I've never really met a Jew there so rare in this damn state said tray

Yeah were a rare endangered species I even have a card in my wallet that says that I laughed like an idiot "why was I acting retarded I never act this way"

Tray laughed really well then I guess you're pretty fragile so I best be nice to you said tray

I blushed and turned towards Bebe and Kenny

Oh I'm sorry I said something stupid didn't I I'm sorry said tray

No no you didn't I did you look and handsome I said

"Why the fuck did I say that holy shit what's up with me today"

Uh thanks your cute to I guess tray laughed

Bebe and Kenny watch me and tray talk I could hear them speak from here

Hey is Kyle flirting with that cute guy Bebe asked

I think so Kenny mumbled

Well I think its cute Kyle might have met someone Bebe said

Yeah but has probably straight I mean look at him he is a babe magnet mumbled Kenny

More like Bebe magnet Bebe said to her self

What was that said Kenny

Uh nothing said Bebe going in for a kiss to Kenny

Was I really flirting with tray I mean it would make sense why else would I be acting like a moron around him even though I'm one of the smartest kids in school

The assembly lasted a good hour before we all got up to grab out schedules tray compared his to mine and I guess has pretty smart to cause we had the same classes as each other in AP algebra and AP biology I sucked in writing so I probably got the same class as Stan and fucking cartmen but I guess having a few classes with my best friend is cool especially sense he's the first guy who excepted me for my homosexuality and well my first kiss from a male

After I got the schedules I went to meet up with Stan when I felt a sharp pain on the back of my head and then next thing you know I hit the ground face first I looked over and felt a few kicks to my gut I thought to myself great them guys are back for round 2 but nope it was fatass him self

Fucking faggit ass Jew rat I'm tired of people like you treating us normal people like shit cartmen said as he beat me down

I knew I was a goner Stan was paying attention to Wendy I understand that's his girl and he can't watch me 24 7 so I took the beating like a man but then it stopped I guess Carmen wore himself out but then I looked and cartmen on the ground with a nose bleed and a voice

IM TIRED OF YOUR FAT SHIT CARTMEN yelled Craig

I heard Stan scream KYLE

He jumped and nearly killed himself trying to reach me

Dude are you ok I'm such an idiot I shouldn't of left you alone I'm sorry Stan said esthetical

Dude I'm fine I understood it was my idea to split I would never get anywhere if I needed to rely on you all day I said

Are you sure you're ok you need help up asked Stan

Yeah I'm fine but I could use a kiss I joked with him in front of Wendy she giggled

Ok your fine Stan said walking away I ran after him hey someone just 1 I pastured him

No said Stan what about that 1 guy you were…we got interrupted by crying

Wahahaha Craig he he punched me in the faaaace cried cartmen with his crocodile tears techech

Craig that's not ok mmkay GO TO THE PRICEIPALS OFFICE

Craig looked up flipped Mr. Mackey off and raised his fists in the air

Everyone cheered as if being the first one to go to the office is an achievement I couldn't help but join the applause

Man cant he go 1 day without getting in trouble said Stan

I don't know I said but were running late and if your schedules right we have the same class first so come on

Lucky I only have 2 classes with Stan said Wendy and English isn't one of them

Of course you do you have the brains in the relationship I joked

Oh yeah said Wendy laughing

Once again he went in for a kiss like he would never see her again "man are all couples like that" and then we left to our first class of high school.

**End of Chapter**

**Wow that was an interesting one sorry chapter three took so long last time there was a glitch I'm going to work on chapter 5 right away cause its Stan's turn to speak and if you guys are following the pattern its Stan, Kyle, Stan, Kyle, Stan so yeah that's how it's going to go and I have no idea how long this stories going to be but here 1 thing that's clear it's going to be a long one enjoy.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 Future talk**

**Rating **M for some sex and language

**Disclaimer **I do not own the rights to South Park

**Chapter 5 Future talk**

**Stan's P.O.V**

Me and Kyle are the best of friends I watch his back like he watches mine we look out for each other so the day when he came out I supported him cause I know if it was me who did he would support me I'm not 100% ok with him being gay yet it will take time but I'm at least 75% and I know he's kind of iffy with me and Wendy hanging out all the time so I might make a schedule between Wendy time Kyle time and me time.

We got to English class early the teacher wasn't even here yet I guess Kyle wanted to talk

Hey Stan Kyle asked

Yeah Kyle I said

When u and Wendy talk do you act like a babbling idiot asked Kyle?

Well I guess sometimes when she is wearing a hot outfit or when she teases me yeah I said

So if I started acting like that is that count as flirting Kyle said

I guess why you are flirting with me I joked

No you are not my type Kyle joked back

Oh then who are you talking about….is it the new guy I saw you talking to I asked

Kyles face turned red and planted his face on the desk and was one with it when he answered

Yes I'm such an idiot Kyle mumbled

No you're not I said

Yes I am day 1 of me being gay and I said Jews are an endangered species and I had a card to prove it Kyle continued to mumble

I laughed I couldn't help it

Yeah I guess that was pretty stupid but I probably can top that I said

Oh yeah how Kyle mumbled

My parents found out about me and Wendy I whispered "there were at least 10 kids in the class and 2 I know they would spread rumors like a wild fire"

They did Kyle said with a higher voice then I wanted

Shhh you want the whole class knowing I asked

Know what said Clyde

Uhhhh I shuddered

That I'm gay said Kyle

Dude I already know that and most of these kids don't give 3 shits said Clyde who then turned around talking to these 2 girls

Few I breathed thanks for a sec thanks for the save I whispered

Your welcome so how did your mom take it Kyle asked

She wants to talk to use after school about it I said

Oh sounds fun said Kyle

Yeah the same fun as talking to a hot guy I said

He turned red again and hit the table

So what's his name I asked?

Tray he mumbled

We talked for a good 10 mins before the teacher came in he introduced himself as Mr. lips and gave us the list of things we would learn this year it appears every marking period we read a new book were starting with Romeo and Juliet the rest of the day went by I had science and algebra nest Kenny and I suck at math so we got the same class with the special ED we saw Timmy there and then I met up with Wendy at lunch

Hey wends I said

Hey you said Wendy these are Jamie and Julie 2 girls from north park

Hi the girls said

Uh ha hi I said shuddering

Wendy gave me a dirty look there not your type she said

Why what's wrong with them I said like an idiot "I would pay for that later"

The two girls then started to make out for 5 seconds

Uhhhh I started to drool a bit

The girls giggled…..Wendy elbowed my gut

Behave yourself Wendy said

Sorry Hun I said

Ha you must have a leash on him said Jamie

Yeah can't watch him for more than 5 seconds without him wondering off

Great now I'm Wendy's bitch this day just got worse

So how long have you two dated asked Julie?

Well we have been on an off twice but we finally fix our problems and have been dating for 4 years now and seem a closer as of late said Wendy

OH really the girls giggled so you 2

We both blushed

Its ok we won't judge we have done it twice and were not ashamed of cores none of our parents know so that's why we don't just blurt it out to anyone but we trust u 2 said Jamie

Wendy got up the courage and said yeah we fucked 3 times

OH that sounded like fun said Julie

Well it was and it wasn't we had a close call the last time I said Wendy looked at me with a smile

Yeah so we stopped and decided to go easy with the love making said Wendy

Well that's good couples don't need to constantly have sex but they do need it once in a while that shows how much they care just look how happy you were even with the close call you too are glued together like tape its cause you love each other and I think it's going to last a lifetime said Jamie

We held each other and I said I hope so cause I couldn't live without her

Wendy started to cry in my shoulders

Awwwww the girls said to us

We talked for a half an hour and headed to our last class which was American history me and Wendy had that plus health it was boring we learned about the revolutionary war and how important it was in our nation I almost fell asleep and then the bell rang we got homework and Wendy said she would tutor me in math when we got home I guess a good excuse to talk to my mom we walked to my house but we past my Kyles and saw someone it was tray

Uh hi I said

Tray turned around hey

Uh what are you doing at Kyles?

Oh walking him home my ride is late so I offered to walk with him sense we wanted to know each other more said tray

Oh ok well he's my best friend and is going through some really tough shit right now I said

Oh well what wrong maybe I can...

He's gay and I think you are trying to mock him for it I blurted out Wendy looked at me with a dirty look

Oh well I didn't know that but I would never mock him because I'm…

Because you're what a nice guy I interrupted well he's probably one of the greatest….

Gay he finished his sentence "man he's patient I thought to myself"

Wait what I said

I'm gay as well said tray

No you're not I've seen you all day you have girls drooling on you like Wendy here I said while Wendy's staring at him

What what uhhhh yeah what Stan said Wendy was distracted I chuckled a bit and so did tray

Just because I have girls on me doesn't mean I like it it kind of gets annoying having so many girl friends when I just want a nice boy to hold in my arms…and I think Kyle might be that boy said tray

AWWW OH MY GOD YOUR IN LOVE WITH KYLE screamed Wendy

Shut up Wendy he might hear you I said

Thanks said tray and can you not mention that I like him I want to tell him myself

Well I'm going to tell you you're gay cause he's been on cloud nine all day and I think he should come back to earth tomorrow I joked

Yeah sure dude whatever just let me ask him to homecoming that can give him 3 weeks to decide said tray

We agreed and went out separate way Wendy went on about how romantic is was and that she hears wedding bells I ignored her I was worried about Kyle is he ready for a gay relationship and I also was worried on how my mom would say

We entered my house my mom's at the table asking us to sit down she had a serious look on her face

Stanly mom said just before we talk I just want you to know I'm not mad at you I'm disappointed there's a difference and I'm not going down on you for having sex I knew this would happen one day I'm just going to explain the dangers of it

Ok I said we sat down

Hi Wendy how are you mom asked

Uh I'm good Wendy said

Well I understand you two have had urges and you want to explore them I'm not mad about that I'm mad because you two weren't extra carful during sex

Actually I interrupted

Stanly please don't interrupt I know about the close call and I know how you guys reacted but your father told me why you had the supplies that you reacted too said mom

Yeah we used spermicide and birth control said Wendy

Ok what brand ask mom

Wendy was confused uh what brand

Yes what brand each brand is different than the other

Wendy red pulled out her pack of pills out of her purse I didn't even know she had then

Why do you have them I whispered?

Like you said before have them and not need them then need them and not have they said Wendy with a kiss on the cheek

Mom stared at the bottle then she spoke

It's just what I was afraid of these won't help that well said mom

We looked confused

Won't help Wendy asked

Yes I took this brand before and then 2 months later I was pregnant with shelly you see not all pills are 100% safe in fact this pill is only 65% safe if you didn't use the spermicide Wendy here probably would be pregnant right now said mom

We looked shocked

What do plan on doing after high school asked mom

Well Wendy said I was going to...

Too bad mom interrupted

What about you Stan

"I was nervous" well

Mom interrupted Sorry not going to happen

Wendy and I looked at each other

You see if Wendy's pregnant both of your life's are dedicated to the child there no college cause they won't except a single mother and you Stan even if you leave Wendy not saying he will just if you will have to pay child support which is around 600 a month have fun making that kind of money mom said

Wendy went into tears

IM SO STUPID she cried IM A WHORE

I held her

You're not a whore ok don't say that I said

No you're not one you just need to be more careful said mom here take these

Mom handed her a packet of pills

These are a lot more stronger I take them when me and randy have sex they haven't failed yet and we've been screwing for 10 years after Stan turned 5 said mom

I gagged a bit and Wendy giggled

Sorry Stan but that's what happens when you're not careful you see your dad had a speech for your first time and I had a speech for your first screw up but boys will be boys as long as you promise me you will be more careful I won't tell Wendy's parents mom said

Wendy in tears gave my mom a hug and apologized over and over

Its ok Wendy you no different than me when I was your age that's why I'm talking to you now so you don't have to worry I'm not saying you can't have sex even though I don't want you too but I can stop you but I can at least help you not make a mistake you will regret for the rest of your life said mom

Wendy and I understood and asked if we could study in my room she said ok but the new rule is the door stays open and that she will check on us every hour on the hour we agreed and went up stairs

You have a great mom Wendy said while flopping on my bed

Yeah I do but I wish she didn't make you cry you have been kind of upset all day I said

Well that's cause I'm having my period said Wendy

Oh I'm sorry I said

Its fine I'm not going to lash out on my boyfriend for being concerned only when u look at other girls she said

"Yep I knew I was going to get it"

I'm sorry I'm stupid immature and a loser I said

Yeah I know and your punishment if next week you're not getting more than a 2 second kiss a day got it said Wendy

Ok what about a cheek I asked

I will think about it she said going in for a quick kiss that lasted for 5 seconds

Hey said mom

It's only a kiss mom I promise

Ok just behave yourself said mom

Mrs. Marsh I'm on my period do you have any extra you know yelled Wendy

She loves to torture me when I've made a mistake

Oh yeah I will give you some when you leave I'm sorry for assuming yelled mom

Its ok said Wendy

She looked at me that's for sticking up for me against your mom she kissed me again

I will never understand women

Wendy left shortly after that and I laid down for an hour then I got a phone call from Kyle

Hey Stan said Kyle I could hear Ike talking in the background

Hey Kyle I said

So how the talk was said Kyle

It went well wish it wasn't so awkward mom mention her and dad having sex I said

Sounds hot I bet Wendy liked that Kyle laughed

Nope she laughed at me torture and I'm in the dog house for two weeks for looking at to lesbians

Ouch so not eating out of momma birds mouth said Kyle being an ass

Yeah like you don't want to eat from daddy bird once in a while I said

…shut up said Kyle in a soft voice

Kyle whys your face read said Ike in the background

Shut up Ike said Kyle

Yeah Kyle why are you read you thought of tray I said

Dick said Kyle

No thanks I'm good I said

Fu…never mind why did you mention tray asked Kyle

Well I saw him at your house today bet that made you happy I said

UGu you and mom both have been hammering me all day about she's been like oh he's a cute boy Kyle is he your new boyfriend Kyle oh does he know your gay Kyle uhhhhhhggggh said Kyle in an annoyed voice

Ha at least you didn't get the sex is fine as long as your safe message I said

What about sex said Kyle's mom

Uhhhh Stan your on speaker phone dude moms orders said Kyle

GOD DAMMIT I said

Why did you have that speech asked Kyle's mom have you and Wendy been screwing around

I'm dead I'm dead Kyles mom has the biggest mouth ever whatever she hears she repeats she like a fucking parrot

No mom Stan's mom was just saying a just in case scenario there not having sex any time soon said Kyle

Ok bubby well you can go to your room and talk to Stan while I talk with Ike about running around school with no pants on said Kyle mom we both laughed

MOM said Ike

Thanks for the save there Kyle

Don't mention it bro said Kyle

No I owe you one in fact I have some new that you might like I said

What is it asked Kyle?

Tray….is gay

**End of Chapter**

**Wow that was a weird chapter what will happen between Kyle and tray and will Wendy and Stan have another accident which creates Stan JR I don't know I haven't thought of it remember in this story I AM MORE POWERFUL THEN GOD but in real life he's more powerful than me so I digress I'm taking a break from typing cause my arm hurts and tomorrow I might not update I might update tonight for you all cause I love doing this even if the story is awful I love to type**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6** Does he like me

**Rating M** for some sex and language

**Disclaimer **I do not own the rights to South Park

**Chapter 6** Does he like me

**Kyles P.O.V**

I didn't get much sleep last night all I could think about was what Stan told me. I both should thank him and kill him at the same time, thank him cause now I know I have a chance with him, but kill him cause I don't know what to tell him when I see him it's so hard ahhhhhhh I went down stairs to the smell of pancakes and bacon

Morning bubby mom told me as I sat down

I yawn

Didn't get much sleep last night mom asked

Not really I had a lot on my mind I said

Well what's on your mind asked mom

Tray! Said ice

SHUT UP IKE I yelled

Aww my babies in love mom said hugging me nearly breaking me in half

No mom I'm not in love It's just a crush and I'm afraid he doesn't like me the way I like him I said

Ow you're afraid he likes girl's right asked mom

No mom "Yawn" he's gay he doesn't show it but he is I said half awake

Hmm let me make you some coffee that should wake you up said mom

Thanks I actually hate coffee but today I might just marry it I joked

Well that would make tray jealous Ike said

Dude stop Ike you don't know what I'm going through my emotions are going nuts I screamed

My mom sat down next to me

I'm not sure why you have been so emotional lately but it has to because you came out and you brain wants attention at least that's the case with women said mom

Great so I'm a girl now great maybe I should do what Mr. Garrison did and get work done I said chuckling

Trust me Kyle that's probably the worst thing you want to do cause it's a one way trip even though stem cells gave Mr. garrison his thing back doesn't mean it will do you the same said mom

The coffee machine beeped and the doorbell rang

That's Stan can I get this coffee to go I asked

Sure bub be safe and remember if he likes you he will make the first move mom yelled

Yeah and then you won't be able to sit down for a while Ike yelled

IKE WHAT DID YOU SAY mom yelled

Have fun Ike I laughed

I walked down the street with Stan I decided not to joke with him today I did owe him for that info more then I gave for not telling my mom about him and Wendy we got to the bus stop and what do you know no cartmen

Hey Kenny

Hey Kyle Kenny mumbled

Did you eat fat ass this morning I asked

No he's too fatty I don't want a heart attack said Kenny

We all laughed

I heard he's getting a ride to school every day from now on said Stan

Really that info could of helped 5 mins ago I said in a cheerful mood

We waited for the bus and went to school Craig wasn't there and toke asked if I could talk to teak about his gayness I said I would think about it we arrived at school and me and Kenny headed to psychology class but on the way I bumped into tray

Hey Kyle said tray

I went red

I have something to ask you got a minute

I felt sick so I ran

KYLE!

I then ran into Bebe red as a fire truck

Hey gurl she said as a joke

I'm not a girl Bebe still blushing

I know I was just joking if you want I can stop Bebe said seeing how upset I looked

Thanks I need more positivity today cause I feel like I'm going to explode I said

Aw why its cause be tall and handsome is checking you out said Bebe

HE IS I turned around and saw he wasn't even paying attention to me

Ha made you look now I know you like him said Bebe

Uhhhh is it that obvious I asked

Hey it's not that bad who wouldn't like him I mean look at him talk muscular Bebe said

Smart funny athletic I continued

And smells good we both said at the same time we laughed Kenny got kind of mad

Hey what about me im your boyfriend said Kenny

I know honey I'm just helping Kyle out said Bebe

Yeah plus he's gay I said

HE TOLD YOU HES GAY! She screamed

A couple people stared tray wasn't one of them he was busy talking to his fans

Shhh quiet you want him to here I whispered

I'm sorry I feel like a moron Bebe said as she put her face into Kenny's arms

Thanks Kyle for showing Bebe the error of her ways said Kenny

I'm so sorry honey please forgive me Bebe said as her and Kenny started to make out

And that's my cue to leave see you in class Kenny ha or not if you 2 want to go somewhere private I said walking away

Class was dumb in all my classes man I hate the whole every other day pattern I wish I could have my AP classes everyday so I could see tray oh well

Finally my last class of the day gym and what do you know Stan's in it I almost tackled him to the ground when I saw him

Hey Stan I said

Oh hi Kyle how's your day been Stan asked

Boring I said I hate B days it's so dumb

Well at least you didn't have health with your girlfriend on her period who's extremely emotional to the point of crying every 5 mins Stan said in total panic mode

Calm down dude I said

I can't uh man every month it's the same I love her to death but I wish she wasn't an emotional wreck to the point of bring everyone down with her said Stan

You have to put yourself in her shoes bro I said

What do you mean said Stan?

Well she's crying ask her what's wrong be her personal diary even if it's a bore trust me she might reward you down the road huh huh I nudged him

Yeah yeah hey I saw tray in the locker room he has this class Stan said

I threw up a bit

Dude man come on said Stan

I'm so sorry I said

That's supposed to me my thing bro he laughed

Yeah you can have it, it burns my throat I joked

The coach made me go to the nurse and then run a 3 miles run around the gym when I was done I was the last one there so I hit the showers and when I got undressed I saw that I wasn't alone I almost died

OH MY GOD KYLE I DIDN'T SEE YOU THERE said tray covering up

I turned around uh I'm sorry I didn't know you were there I was red and hot and impressed all at once

So uh you came to shower said tray in a faint voice probably as embarrassed as I was

Uh yeah I said

Can we talk as long as we don't look said tray?

Uh yeah sure I said turning on the water

We talked about our day and what was going on

So your dad yells at you for saving his car but not because u hit it with your baseball I said

Yeah I know so I was going to ask you something but you ran off tray said

I started to panic look tray I'm freeing out I'm going to go I said

Tray tried to stop me

Hey please just let me talk Kyle

I'm sorry it's just I think I falling in love with you

Tray was silent

I was afraid cause you're a guy and I'm a guy and I like you and I didn't think you liked me and it was weird I'm Jewish and you…..I speed up 110 miles per hour in words when all of the sudden he shut me up tray lips connected to mine they felt like 2 lemons with a touch of sugar both sweet and sour I was in heaven we kissed for a good 30 seconds before I pushed him off

I'm I'm sorry I shouldn't of done that tray said as he sat down on the bench

Hey its fine I held his head in my arms

Then why did you push me off tray asked

Well its cause our poles are touching I said

Tray blushed I laughed

Yeah maybe we should get dressed before we kiss again he said while laughing

Hurry up cause I loved it I blushed

We got dressed and made out for a good 3 mins when then we heard some noise the other guys were coming so we pretended not to notice each other grabbed our stuff and walked away I saw Stan grabbed him and whispered thank you and walked away with tray

Tray asked me to homecoming that's what he wanted to ask I was so excited I told my parents not caring how they would react mom was happy dad was weirded out ike was discussed I didn't care I ran up stair and called Bebe cause I wanted to tell someone and Stan would probably get grossed out

Hello said Bebe

Hey GURL I said

Oh I can't say that but you can said Bebe

Yep I said

What's up why did you call me while I'm laying with my human teddy bear asked Kenny

Uhhhh I said

Don't worry we didn't have sex were waiting a few weeks for that said Bebe

Homecoming I asked

Yep said Bebe so what's up

Im….IN A RELATIONSHIP I yelled

Eeeeeeeekkkkkkk screeched Bebe with who

Uhhhh tray I said

OH MY GOD TELL ME EVERYTHING

I could hear Kenny asking Bebe what the fuck was she franking out about she told Kenny about me and he congratulated me

Any way what happened Bebe asked

Well I ran into him in the locker room I said

OH MY said Bebe

Yep and well he was in the shower I said

OH GOD said Bebe

And we talked and then I panicked he kissed me while we were both butt naked I said

OH FUCK GOD said Bebe

Uhhhh are you sure you're not having sex Bebe I joked

Yeah said Kenny "I guess were on speaker phone"

No she laughed I'm sorry that's kind of hot 2 naked men making out Bebe said

Did 2 two fuck in the locker room asked Kenny

No Kenny I made him get dressed be for we continued out 3 min make out session I said

Good for you said Bebe the important thing in a relationship is to set the ground rules because if you don't want to kiss nude then you're not going to kiss nude

Actually it wasn't the nude part that bothered me I said

Bebe giggled Kenny sounded like he was going to be sick

Dude I don't want to die of being sick bro even though that would be a new one said Kenny

Well sounds like you want to get in bed with him why didn't you take advantage of the occasion asked Bebe

Well because I didn't want anyone walking in on use doing the do I said

Ha ha ha ha I bet Stan would have been grossed out said Bebe

Ha well if he can have sex with…."I looked around and made sure no one herd me" with Wendy then he has to except me fucking tray I whispered

Well well that's showing you bff that Kyle brofloski does fuck around said Bebe

Cool now can me and Bebe get back to sleep I have to leave in 2 hours and I want to hold my girl little longer be for I leave said Kenny

Aww have fun you to love birds I said

Oh we will said Bebe

I could hear them swapping spit before I hung up ewe gross I went and laid down for the night eagerly waiting for homecoming then I got a text from Stan

STAN why did you thanks me

KYLE cause you hooked me up with the man of my dreams

STAN how do you know I hooked you up

KYLE cause my new boyfriend told me

STAN uhhhh boyfriend

KYLE yep lol my boyfriend he asked me out to the skating ring this Saturday

STAN really that's were me and Wendy are going

KYLE ohh I smell a double date

STAN dude your scaring me lol

KYLE I'm sorry bro I'm just so existed I'm probably acting this way because me and Bebe have been hanging out too much

STAN yeah Wendy told me to warn you about overdosing on Bebe can be fatal

KYLE lol

STAN lol

KYLE I guess Kenny's going to died them bustards

STAN hey next week you want to hang cause I feel like me and Wendy hang all the time and we never do

KYLE dude I have been begging for some bro time and no homo or girls aloud ok

STAN huh what do you mean no homo?

KYLE I mean no me acting gay or girly we need to be straight even if I have to fake it I feel like I'm freaking you out

STAN no you're not I know you kidding well I gtg see you tomorrow

KYLE love ya lol: P

STAN uhhhh yeah bye

I then went to bed remembering this night for a long time nothing can ruin this year

**End of Chapter**

**Will something happen at homecoming in three week (or better yet next chapter cause it's going to be called homecoming lol) I can't wait I decided to change the text idea this time cause of how confusing the last one looked and the next 2 chapters are basically a two parter and the next chapter will have lemon so reader beware **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7** Homecoming

**Rating M** for some sex and language

**Disclaimer** I do not own the rights to South Park

**WARNING LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER**

**Chapter 7** Homecoming

**Stan P.O.V**

It's been three weeks sense Kyle got his first boyfriend at first I was weirded out but then tray kind of grew on me I loved seeing Kyle happy for once he was so down the first few years most of middle school I noticed he was depressed I tried hooking him up with a few girls but he never wanted them I guess now I know why Kyle never admitted it but I think he knew he was gay sense 6th grade but was too afraid to admit it but know he's not afraid to kiss in the hallways or during football games…or in front of me and Wendy on our group date to the skating rink or the movies I swear not even me and Wendy made out that much well it was me Kyle and Kenny at the school waiting for others so we decided to just talk

Man homecomings weird you know I said

Yeah but I'm glad we all have dates said Kyle

And were all guaranteed to get laid said Kenny

Dude is that all you think about is sex asked Kyle

What gay guys hate sex said Kenny

No we just don't have it all day everyday said Kyle

I'm a virgin said Kenny

Uhhhh no you're not technically you have had sex remember that one girl who gave you a blowjob said Kyle

Oh you mean tammy the girl who had syphilis and killed me said Kenny

Huh I said confused

Oh nothing said Kenny

Well who cares tonight we are with the girls and guy of our dreams said Kyle

Yeah tonight were going to remember for the rest of our lives first homecoming then the after party at Clyde's house I said

Dude it's at Clyde's house why asked Kyle

Well because he's trying to get laid and he has a crap ton of liquor I said

Oh ok Kyle said

We waited a good 10 mins and the girls still hadn't shown up

Dude what's taking them so long to get here I said

Yeah and I was wondering if the girls were all together why are you here Kyle said Kenny

Oh so you're saying I'm the girl in the relationship now said Kyle

Yep that's exactly what I'm saying said Kenny

You know what I don't care I have a big strong man in my life and if that makes me a girl then Kenny go get me a dress said Kyle

We both laughed

Finally the girls and tray showed up Wendy told use tray wanted us to get here safely so he got his dad to pick us up

Oh thanks tray I said that was sweet

Hey don't be jealous next year you will have your license said Wendy

Yeah I know I said

I heard Bebe talking to Kenny about tonight and that she was nervous. Wendy then took out her purse and handed Bebe something and of course Bebe blurted out what it was

Why did you hand me lube asked Bebe

I and Wendy looked at each other and I answered her

Because trust me the first time is rough on both dick and pussy we just wanted to help you guys tonight that's all

Oh then where's my lube said Kyle

I got nauseas uhhhh

Wendy pulled out another bottle for Kyle and whispered in my ear

Kyles first time is going to hurt you should talk to him

I whispered back yeah I know it hurt me little what's to talk about

He's taking it tonight said Wendy

I lost my stomach right there

Ewww said Bebe

Oh not again said Wendy rubbing my back

Dude I thought you could control that said Kenny

Something's never change said Kyle

What's going on said tray?

Nothing babe just Stan's in love and his stomach love to show us said Kyle

Everyone but me laughed

We all walked inside the building there were at least 50 couples in the building 3 teachers chaperoning and a few teachers giving out condoms for protection then Bebe remembered she forgot it so she walked up the Mr. Mackey of all people and got one he whispered for her to be safe at least that's what she told us for all I know he could of said something dirty. Then we started dancing at first it was fun then I got tired half an hour later then a slow song played and according to the DJ this was 1 of three slow songs in a row so use 3 couples started dancing together Kyles in trays arms bebes in Kenny's and Wendy's in mine I me and Wendy whispered

Hey look at Kyle and tray aren't they the cutest

Yeah they do look happy and I hope they stay like that because I love my bro and if he gets hurt then I get hurt and if I get hurt then the guy who hurts me gets hurt everyone feels our pain I said

Aww you're a good friend said Wendy

Well you would do the same for Bebe won't you I asked

Uhhhh what you said x2 thank you very much said Wendy

We decided to walk over to Kenny and I asked him if he wanted to take a break he said yeah so Bebe and Wendy started dancing and Kenny and I watched and laughed but then Kyle whispered something to tray walked over to me and reached his hand out to me

Want to dance Stan said Kyle

I didn't speak

Come one its one dance who cares said Kyle

I agreed and went back to the dance floor while Kenny cheers us on

Wow you're a good dancer Stan you make me feel like the happiest girl in the world said Kyle

Gee thanks Kyles I rolled my eyes

Hey why don't you kiss him Kyle said Wendy Joking?

Uhhhh no my boyfriend would kick my ass said Kyle

Yeah and then I would have to waste precious energy kicking his ass I said

Aww you do care said Kyle I turned to tray who said go ahead I will give you 1 free bee

Kyle was nervous

Why don't we try something Kyle Whispered?

I got nervous I did not want to kiss Kyle again

Hey ladies Kyle said

Yeah they repeated

Stan and I are about to make out Kyle said

I stopped breathing what are you doing I whispered

Trust me said Kyle it will work out

The girls giggled come-on were waiting they said

Oh no said Kyle if we make out then you have to make out with each other

My heart raced and I got warm in my chest and I heard Kenny said YES DO IT

The girls looked at each other and whispered and agreed ok boys, however long you best friend make out well double that time

I felt my dick get hard and Kyle felt it then he whispered

Uh bro I came up with a good idea huh he laughed

Yeah but how long should we kiss I asked

7 seconds cause 14 seconds of girl on girl is hot as hell am I right said Kyle

Ok "gulp" you ready super best friend I said

I am if you are super best friend

Token and his girl Nicole interrupted us hey guys why you guys look cute dancing said token

Dude watch this at first it's going to get weird but it will make sense after words ok I said

Ok dude what….

I decided to make it quick and locked lips with Kyles he had some toothpaste in his mouth and his skin touching mine was kind of rough I counted to 7 but I thought 3 seconds more won't hurt but then Kyle wouldn't let go so I nudged him finally after 14 seconds we stopped looked around and got dirty looks from a few people I was red Kyle was in my arms on cloud 9 again man he should of rented a house up there I turned to tray and apologized he said its ok it was for a good cause he pointed to Wendy and Bebe who were dumb struck

Holy shit 14 seconds of male on male action said Bebe

I think I just came said Wendy

Me a Kyle looked at the girls and said your turn

Token Kenny even Craig and Clyde walked over to me and Kyle

We smiled they frowned

You suck said Wendy

Love you Wendy I said

It's just 30 seconds Wendy who care pucker up said Bebe

The girl's lips touched and I saw some tongue I whispered to Kyle totally worth it

We low fived

After 20 seconds they grabbed each other's right and left boob coressing it I pretty much lost it we guys looked at each other with an awkward face 28 seconds in and they were done they looked at us and said

Happy now we need some air they walked outside we followed tray tagged along

We all sat in a circle and Kenny went behind the dumpster and took out a six pack of beer

Look I don't drink but after that experience hand me one we all grabbed 1 beer even the ladies grabbed a beer

So boys how was it asked Wendy

Yeah asked tray was he better than me Kyle cause remember you get one and then I get one and I might make Stan my one

Nope u ain't kissing me bro I said only my super best friend gets that honor

Aww I do said Kyle kissing me on the cheek

I shoved him away dude bro that's too much gay for today ok

Seriously how was it Bebe Begged?

It was kind of rough I mean Kyle had brushed his teeth which was minty and his peach fuzz was kind of rough and sorry dude but u had a boner the entire time that was kind of weird I said

Well sorry I can't control my dick said Kyle

How big did it feel asked Wendy bigger then you?

Actually we know each other's size remember elementary school I said

OH MY GOD I remember that cartmen made all the guys measure there dicks for no reason Bebe laughed

Yeah but Stan got bigger then it said on the chart Wendy winked

Yeah you didn't complain I said

Oh so u 2 has already had sex so the rest of us has to play catch up said tray

Yep said Wendy and you're a good 3 times behind

Ha 4 after tonight I said

Dude you suck at math it will still be 3 for us said Kyle except for me

Bebe and Wendy talked to him in private but I asked to come and he said it was fine

Hey you ok Bebe asked

Yeah I'm just kind of nervous I never had anyone put something in me before Kyle said

Well it hurts at first Wendy said but I promise it goes away it it feels great

Yeah I mean why he should have all the fun ask him to give to a ride I said

No we promised the first time I take it next time he I want this guys but can you guys walk away so I can ask tray for a favor said Kyle

Bebe asked what it is

Kyle whispered in bebes ear and she giggled

Ok guys tray and Kyle are going to need to alley for a min said Bebe

Kyle called for tray and whispered in his ear and I heard him say here are you sure and Kyle shook his head and then I saw tray shove Kyle against the wall I got pissed

Hey I yelled

Bebe stopped me there having a little fun see

I looked Kyle slapped tray and kissed him and yelled

YEAH YOU'RE A DIRTY BITCH AINT YAH

Dude calm down said tray

Sorry said Kyle I got carried away you can yell at me tonight please

Ok said tray you can be the big man right now said tray

WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU CALL ME yelled Kyle?

SORRY SIR tray faked crying

Token and Nicole started walking out asking when the after party was saw the beer and asked if there was any left

Kenny gave them one and said enjoy the show

OK BITCH NOW HOW DO YOU LIKE THIS POLE said Kyle

Uhhhh what the fuck is this asked token

Kyles first time he wants it to be special said Bebe

YEAH YOU LIKE SUCKING IT DON'T YOU….DONT YA Kyle screamed again

YES SIR said tray

DID I SAY STOP said Kyle hitting tray

OWW said tray

I barely heard the apology but Kyles said sorry and laughed

DUDE ITS PRETTY DAMN BIG said tray with Kyle's dick in his mouth

YEAH YOU LIK…..AH SHIT said Kyle

Its ok Kyle, said tray spitting out the semen you lasted longer than the last guy I sucked

I thought you were a virgin said Kyle

Yeah I've never put my dick in an ass or taken it before so no matter ones we both we be half virgins after tonight said tray kissing Kyle

I love you said Kyle

I love you too said tray

I think I'm going to be sick said token

Me too I said

I enjoyed it said Bebe

Yeah it was different said Wendy

I've seen stranger said Nicole

I lasted longer said Kenny

The gays walked back here saw us staring and blushed

So how was it being the dominate guy Kyle I said

Shut up said Kyle

Bebe joked hey you're not going to let Stan treat you like that huh Kyle

Ha nope Bebe why don't you handle it with your big dick Kyle Laughed?

Bebe chuckled yeah no I might kill him then

Oh then can I see it asked Wendy

Only if you're a good girl said Bebe

Oh then I can't see it cause I've been very naughty said Wendy

I got excited

Wait Bebe had a dick said Kenny

We all busted out laughing

It's an inside joke Kenny I will tell you later said Bebe

Ok said Kenny well then if you have a dick can I go through the back door Kenny joked

FUCK NO said Bebe

You 6 are weird said token but I like you guys your way more normal then most of them north park folks

Yeah even I agree with that said tray and I'm from north park

Then I and Kyle's phone rang

STANLY said mom

Yeah I said

WHERES KYLE

Right next to me why

DON'T COME HOME TONIGHT OK STAY OUT ALL NIGHT TILL I CALL YOU OK

Why what's wrong

IT'S WENDYS DAD HE DRUNK AND HAS A LYNCH CREW THERE LOOKING FOR KYLE

WHAT THE FUCK

I hung up

What's wrong said Wendy

All of the sudden Kyle freaks out walks to tray and asks where he lives and if he can stay the night

Wendy your dads drunk and is going to try and kill Kyle we have to get out of here

**End of chapter **

**Wow this chapter had a little of everything in it lol oh and sorry I am breaking the rules for chapter 8 I didn't realize how long this chapter was going to be so chapter 8 will be both Stan and Kyles P.O.V trust me it makes sense ohh and this had soft-core lemon next chapter we get some more juicy goodness I hope you enjoy oh and WILL KYLE DIE **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8** the after party

**Rating M** for some sex and language

**Warning this chapter has some lemon reader beware**

**Disclaimer** I do not own the rights to South Park

**Chapter 8** the after party

**Stan's P.O.V**

Wendy got scared I told her not to worry were safe does your dad know where Clyde lives

No Wendy said I don't even know do you

No I said

Hey do you guys know where Clyde's place is

No it's not his house his dad own a town house just outside of north park yelled token

Oh where is it by the big statue asked tray

Yeah there why asked token

I live right by there said tray

Cool so I guess were sleeping together tonight Kyle smiles

I couldn't let some drunk basturd ruin Kyle's night so I faked the text

False alarm guys there is no worries I just got a text everything's ok

Wendy asked really

No but I'm not letting this ruin Kyles first party and we will be safe there won't we I asked

Yeah yeah I want to have fun tonight ok said Wendy pulling me in for a kiss

OK LETS PARTY I yelled

We all went into a bus that drove us to Clyde's place the house was kind of small but it was cool me and Wendy talked for a good hour when she whispered

Hey let's check out the bed room

Which on there's at least 5 in this house I said

Well said Wendy…

I and Kenny call that one I did 3 shots I'm ready said Bebe dragging Kenny to the bed

I'm not complaining said Kenny the door opened up right when then closed it

Uhhhh Bebe yelled Wendy

She didn't hear us

Bebe the…

Shut up I'm in charge tonight she took her dress off showing her big breasts turned around showing 1 hell of an ass

Wow I said

Yeah said Wendy poor Kenny

HEY BEBE THE DOORS OPEN yelled Kenny

OH FUCK said Bebe red as can be

LOOKING GOOD BEBE yelled Wendy

Bebe blew her a kiss and yelled YOUR NEXT HUN

I almost fainted

Stan lets go upstairs ok said Wendy

Yeah ok I said

Then we saw Kyle and tray kissing

You too having fun I asked

Yeah we call the bed room on the end said Kyle

Yeah were next door I guess

Oh well ok said Kyle

I whispered in his ear

Hey ok be careful ok don't let him hurt you

Oh don't worry we have a safe word just in case he hurts me said Kyle

Oh what is it I asked

Algebra he laughed

Wow nerds I said but I couldn't help but give him a hug

Uhhhh Stan you can let go I will be alright said Kyle

I know super best friend

We went our separate way into our own individual bed room and Wendy threw me a bottle and then took off her dress revealing black bra and panties that almost made me faint

In the other room I could hear them talking

ARE YOU READY said tray

YOU BET YOUR ASS I DO NOW TAKE MY FUCKING CLOTHS OFF screamed Kyle

Sounds like there having fun I said

Yeah now you heard me take that suit off

I took it off down to my boxers

Wendy grabbed my junk and said

These are in the way and pulls my boxers down and starts blowing me

In the other room

OK NOW BEND THE FUCK OVER KYLE yelled tray I heard a slap against Kyles face

OWW FUCK screamed Kyle

YOU OK asked tray

BAM HEY MAKE ME YOUR BITCH screamed Kyle

Ha ha oww owwww ok ok easy Wendy I don't want to cum yet

Don't worry said Wendy she removes her underwear

I bite her left nipple and then her right she whispered in my ear

Hey remember that bottle I gave you

Yeah I said

Read it to me asked Wendy

Uhhhh lube why do we need this you're not that tight

Yeah maybe not my pussy but my ass is said Wendy

I immediately smiles

Really wends you want it there I asked

She then said I don't want to get pregnant so let's try it this way once

I heard in the other room Kyle and tray fucking it was weird

Bang bang bang bang OH SHIT HARDER yelled Kyles

YEAH YOU LIKE THAT HUH yelled tray

YES YES…OH SHIT YOU FINISHED ALREADY said Kyle

FUCK ME yelled tray

OK BEND THE FUCK OVER said Kyle

OH FUCK OH FUCK OH FUCK OH FUCK yelled tray

Ewww I said

Yeah that….OH SHIT yelled Wendy as I shoved my dick in her ass

NEXT TIME FUCKING WARN ME….OH SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT

I heard the guys next door

HAVING FUN STAN yelled Kyle

YEAH HOW ABOUT YOU I yelled back

YEAH I FEEL BAD TRAY ACTUALLY CRYING said Kyles

OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH SHIT screamed Wendy

I then cam right in her ass

Ohh shit wends wow that was intense

OWW OWW OHHH that was crazy said tray

I laid there with Wendy for a good 10 mins before the door opened

DUDE WHAT THE FUCK I said

It was Kyle

Hey guys said Kyle fully dressed

Hey said Wendy showing her boobs not caring that my best friend is right there

Lighten up Stan he's gay if he were straight id be different ok said Wendy

Yeah whatever I said

Hey were leaving said Kyle

Ok but first how it was asked Wendy

My ass hurts said Kyle

Ha mine too said tray

Hey so does mine said Wendy

Poor Stan his ass don't hurt said Kyle

Yeah and let's keep it that was its bad enough you guys are staring at my junk now you want me I joked

I got up grabbed Kyles and hugged him

DUDE GAY said Kyle

I know you like it I said

Yeah but I think you like it too bro said Kyle

Noooooooooo said Wendy joking grabbing me, my man get your own Kyle

I got one right here said Kyle we all laughed so then Kyle and tray left and me and Wendy laid down Kyle promised me that he would call the second he got home

**Kyles P.O.V**

I walked next to the greatest man on earth my loving tray I'm a lucky guy my ass hurts his ass hurts and were in love I'm cold so he gives me his jacket to warm me up I stare at him peck his mouth and keep walking

How did I get so lucky I asked?

I'm the lucky one said tray

We walked past the ally way when we heard a noise

Hello anyone there I yelled

All of the sudden my head hurt and I fell to the ground all I could hear is Kyle Kyle and the sound of metal hitting flesh I looked up the three guys from the first day of school were kicking my boyfriend's ass to death and then threw him in the dumpster I got up and yelled

TRAY NOOO!

Get him yelled the guy in green I felt sharp pain in my stomach I hit the ground and played dead

He ain't dead guys said the blue

Leave him he's as good as dead said the red

Yeah lets head to the dump said the green

I heard some crying in the dumpster

TRAY ARE YOU OK

Yes Kyle I'm fine but I can't move my arms and legs I think there broken said tray

Oh my god HELP US

No one answered

Kyle no matter what I love you said tray

Don't say that tray were going to make it hang in there

HELP I kept screaming

Then without a word the voice I thought I never thought I like to hear

What the fuck is wrong you damn Jew rat

…..cartmen found us

Who found us screamed tray

CARTMEN WHERE ARE YOU I'm right here damn it

Why are you here I asked

I went to homecoming hoping to get laid I didn't cause some bitch tricked me said cartmen

I'm sorry I lied

Yeah well I'm sorry to for being a dick but no matter what you're a fucking Jew ok said cartmen

Hey leave my boyfriend alone said tray

HOLY SHIT A TALKING DUMPSTER wait you went to homecoming with a dumpster asked cartmen

No you fucking retard trays in the dumpster why would a dumpster be talking I yelled

Well there such thing as a talking piece of shit said cartmen

I shut up because yeah Mr. Hanky exists so maybe there really could be a talking dumpster he probably celebrates Easter

Well please cartmen you have to help tray I begged

NO KYLE YOU NEED HELP I WILL BE FINE yelled tray

The dumpster has a point Kyle you've been stabbed and you will die faster than him said cartmen actually nice for once

Dude I can suppress the bleeding just get tray to his dad he's 6 blocks down the road then you can come back for me I said

Hmm what's in it for me said cartmen

WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT I said

I don't know surprise me said cartmen

Ok look this girl owes me if you get tray out of here you can get a one night stand I said

Hmm how hot is she cartmen asked?

She's the head cheerleader I said

…..FUCK YEAH SEE YA COME ON DUMPSTER yelled cartmen

He's in the dumpster I said

Oh I see him dude he's tray gumford I didn't know he was gay said cartmen

Yeah hi now forget me and Hel…..BAM

TRAY I yelled

Sorry I had to knock him out if I didn't he would roll over and probably hurt himself more said cartmen

Dude don't hurt him and if he dies I will murder you I said

…Ewww you to fucked said cartmen

How the fuck did you know that I asked

His ass is bleeding said cartmen

I checked my ass and yeah I had some blood

So it love bro girls pussies bleed after there first time….

SEE YA KYLE cartmen said walking away

I sat there for about 10 mins knowing I was going to die I didn't care my lover would live and I was ok with that

**END OF CHAPTER**

**WOW that's a lot of sex in one chapter and oh no Kyle will he die will he live we we ever meet the Easter dumpster tune in….tomorrow sorry I'm going to bed **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9** the hospital

**Rating **M for some sex and language

**Disclaimer** I do not own the rights to South Park

**Chapter 9** the hospital

**Stan's P.O.V**

I'm a lucky guy I have a beautiful girl naked in this bed with me and I wouldn't care if she was dressed because I love her and I think she knows it. I'm still worried about Stan he hadn't called yet and it's been….10 mins damnit I thought it's been younger Wendy rolled over and asked me a question

Hey Stan

Yeah wends I answered

I'm kind of cold can you check if the room next door has any extra blankets asked Wendy

Ok Hun let me get dressed I said

No please don't cause then it won't be romantic me nude and you with a suit on said Wendy

Well then can I at least have my boxers I asked nicely?

I think you can she said joking

…..uh Wendy why is there a big hole in the front I asked

Oh uhhhh they kind of ripped when you threw me on the bed said Wendy

Oh well then I guess I have to make a mad dash before someone sees me in the buff I said

Wendy giggled yeah that would be kind of embarrassing especially if it was in front of another women

Yeah or a man I said walking towards the door

I opened the door and ran to the other room when I was stopped by a make out session into a gropfest between token and Nicole I froze and they just stared

Uhhhh I said

Uh hi Stan said token with his pants down

Yeah hi said Nicole still in a dress but tokens far up it I could see her white panties around her waist

Yeah hi me red

You need anything Stan…like cloths asked token

Oh uh no Wendy wanted me to grab an extra blanket cause she's kind of cold I said

Oh that sweet said Nicole you're a good man and a big one

Nichole giggled me and token barely gave eye contact

I went to the other room grabbed the blanket and heard a small bang I looked down was pissed when I saw Kyle left his phone

AH SHIT I yelled

What token asked walking in?

Kyle left his phone so I have to get it to him now I said

Oh I can do that for you go spend time with Wendy said token

No I can't besides I'm getting kind of bored this is a good excuse to head home I said

Oh well can me and Nicole join you the mood died when you came out asked token

Oh sorry man I said

Nah man it's cool you were thinking of your women I can respect that but don't think I won't hold it against you later he laughed

Yeah I said

I walked outside the room told Wendy what happened she was sore…in more places than one but agreed to go after Kyle

Are you sure I can comeback I said

Nahh I'm good let me get dressed real quick I brought 2 outfits for emergencies said Wendy

I waited a good 4 mins when Wendy came out here she handed me another pair of boxers

Oh thanks I can now take my pants off to put on these you randomly had I said with confusion

I thought I might go a little wild so I planned ahead I even brought Bebe an outfit just in case she ripped her dress said Wendy

You're a good friend I said

Yeah lets go get them before we leave bebes drunk and I don't want her hear naked and with Kenny cause you know Kenny does pot he might pass out and then its free sport for other drunk ass holes said Wendy

We walked down stairs and Wendy got Bebe up she complained but sobered up just enough to get dressed

Hey said Wendy that hurt if I'm going to dress you then hold still

Sorry babe you kind of cute especially sense you walked in on my in the nude said a drunk Bebe

Your drunk Bebe so calm down and were stopping by a coffee house on the way home

Uhhhh thanks said Bebe self-aware…WAKE UP KENNY YOU LAZE BASTURD

Uhhhh oh ok mom I'm up I'm up I'm not drunk or stoned said Kenny

We laughed

Yeah Kenny said remember to brush your teeth

Fuck you Stan said Kenny surprisingly sober

Wow Kenny anyway get dressed we have to track Kyle down before he finds out his phones missing I said

Ok ok I'm up I'm up said Kenny

Kenny, token and I were talking when Clyde told everyone the parties over everyone out then people started heading home and Clyde and Craig walked over to us

Hey what's up asked Craig?

Yeah did you guys have fun where's Wendy and Bebe asked Clyde

They're getting dressed there dressed kind of got ripped when…. I stopped talking

Nice said crag going in for a fist bump

Yeah well we have to grab Kyle and hand him his phone I said

Oh hey will join yah we got nothing better to do said Craig

Yeah I still have to yell at him for being loud…up stairs said Clyde

Uhhhh yeah I was right next door I heard every bit of foreplay they made I said

The girls came out even with a random outfit Wendy still looked hot but then she said out loud where the guys could hear

Man my ass is killing me Stan

Dude that's awesome said token

Yeah lucky you first time got some ass said Craig

Lucky you scored tonight said Clyde

Wendy blushed this wasn't our first guys now can we go

Oh yeah I said

We walked outside in the 25 degree weather and snow and walked a good 4 blocks when we heard some banging

HELLO said the mysterious voice

Let's check it out I said

We ran over to the dumpster with nothing there but some blood and more banging and screaming

HELLLLLOOOOO HELP ME said the noise

Dude a talking dumpster said Craig

KYLE I yelled

STAN OH MY GOD HELP screamed Kyle

I ran faster than I ever ran before and I saw him Kyle bleeding out with his hand on his side I froze

OH MY GOD KYLE NOO DON'T YOU FUCKING DIE ON ME I screamed

The others gasped Wendy and Bebe were crying

Dude I'm fine said Kyle I got stabbed in the side the idiots missed a major arteries I just need a hospital

Where's tray I asked

Ha cartmen has him said Kyle

We all looked in shock and I was kind of pissed

Cartmen did this to you I asked

No he didn't he saved trays life by carrying him to his dads house said Kyle coughing

Oh well then who did I asked

3 ass wipes said Kyle

Them ass holes from school yelled Bebe

We looked at her

Yeah said Kyle they jumped us trays paralyzed from the waist down and has a broken arm I got stabbed in the side idiots thought I would bleed out but it's so cold that my wound froze over so now I need a check up to make sure I don't have internal bleeding said Kyle laughing and coughing up a bit of blood

Dude are you sure your fine I asked

Yeah this isn't a movie or book this is real life if they stabbed my in the chest or lungs then you could be worried said Kyle laughing

I picked Kyle up bride style and ran down the road but then something even worse happened we heard a car pull up and a noise

THERES THEM QUEERS GET THE ROPE FOLKS WERE GOING QUEER HUNTING

It was Wendy's dad I ran like hell while Wendy and everyone else followed we reached trays house looks like cartmen just barely made it before us we got to trays dad when the truck pulled up and 3 guys with shotguns pulled up

Give us them queers said Wendy's dad

I'm not handing over my son or his boyfriend your just going to have to try and shoot I said trays dad

I panicked but Kyle was smiling

Dude you can smile in the face of death I said

Just watch said Kyle rolling over into the snow

Next thing you know 6 shot guns came out of the house

Yeah trays is a family of red neck hunters who are part of the protect the gays group so yeah were safe said Kyle crawling towards tray like some romantic movie

The truck speed off and a cop car chased them and Craig being a jokester placed Celine Dion's my heart will go on with his iPod

We giggled tray and Kyle cuddled with each other then we all jumped into trays dad truck and got the gays to the hospital and we waited till the results came back and…..our parent came oh joy

STAN my dad yelled are you ok?

I'm fine dad I said were ok

Kyles mom and dad were there too my mom stayed to watch Ike for the brofloski's

Where my bubby he's not dead is he Kyle mom asked

No man he's far from it the doctor came in he has a small stabbing in the kidney and a recon emerging but besides that he's fine

Oh thank….what what WHAT said Kyle's mom a rectum hemeroging KYLE

We all laughed Wendy didn't she whispered to the doctor and went in the other room but my dad saw the blood stain on her butt

Uhhhh so Stan you had sex tonight asked dad

Uhhhh yeah I said

We walked into Kyle's room and Wendy came back and explained that she had a minor hemorrhage but it would clear up by tomorrow but the pain will last a week

Oh well then….OH MY GOD screamed dad it happened again son

I was confused

What happened dad I asked

3 weeks ago our talk tonight said dad

I thought

HOLY SHIT IT DID I said

Wendy glared at me what happened

I will tell you later I said

Nope you will tell me now in front of EVERYONE I don't care how embarrassing it is I can take it but if you drugged me…..yelled Wendy

No I didn't drug you id never do that I said

Yeah yelled Kyle awake now

Kyles mom walked away to get a nurse I guess she was embarrassed to find out her baby boy had another man in his ass

Yeah Stan I want to hear said Kyle

Ok wends you asked for it

I explained the talk me and dad had and ironically turned into my first time with Wendy and 3 weeks ago we talked about anal play and that it happened tonight

Wendy was red mad but she kind of giggled

Ha I guess Stan got the instruction Manuel before entering you huh Wendy said Bebe now fully sober

Ha yeah that would explain why he failed during the test run Wendy blurted out

The guys laughed and so did Kyle

Yeah man you get an early lead in everything sports videogames….even sex said Kyle

I'm going to kick your ass when you get out of this hospital Kyle I said Red faces and embarrassed

Can it be the face my ass kind of already hurts said Kyle

Kyle's dad got kind of weirded out

I'm sorry dad I didn't mean. Said Kyle

Its fine son Kyle's dad said I knew it would happen I just didn't think it would happen this soon

Yeah my dad said it's not as weird as me and Mr. Brofloski….

DON'T DAD I yelled

Yeah please don't said Kyle

Dad stopped but…

Masturbated in a hot tub together oh yeah I remembered that said Kyle's dad

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH I and Kyle yelled

The entire room cringed

Dude said Wendy I'm sorry Stan she went for a hug

I walked out with Wendy who pulled her phone out

Ok sense we are all confessing stuff here's a video of you and Kyle at homecoming said Wendy

I laughed until dad saw

Oh well Stan I guess dad said

Wait dad I said

No it's cool I'm ok with this dad said

Hey wait dad I did that for this I pulled my phone out Wendy blushed

28 seconds of girl on girl make out session was show right then and there and dad looked at me

Well I guess that was worth it

Yeah it was I said

Then I turn around and Bebe and Wendy….are kissing

Holy shit said token Craig and Clyde at the same time

Uhhhh Wendy I said

Yeah sorry I had to break the tension between me and Bebe I don't know why but that kiss changed me and her I think were bisexual now said Wendy

Me and Kenny stared and smiled and Kenny whispered

Best night ever huh

Yeah I whispered back I smell three ways in our future

Bebe and Wendy whispered and giggled I don't know what they said but I would find out in the future

Wendy came up to me whispered I will give you 1 ONLY 1 on your birthday ok

The rest of the night was kind of boring dad said Wendy could stay with us till everything blew over and mom found out what we did but said she knew it was going to happen and she was ok she said we could sleep together but to A no funny business and B keep it down cause shelly came down to visit for the week and she's exhausted from the flight we went upstairs and cuddled up and had a quick talk

So Wendy said

So I said

I'm not going to find you stash am I said Wendy

Uhhhh I have nothing to hide I said…..there a compartment in my bed that no one knows about me and Kyle built it when we were young to hid our cool toys and comics so cartmen or our parents couldn't get them

Oh so now it's full of porn she said

Uh not full only around 10 magazines I can trash them if you want I asked

No as long as you don't freak out about my stash were good said Wendy putting her head on my chest

Oh ok I said

The rest of the night was peaceful my girl in my arms and my best friend safe and sound in the hospital both him and his boyfriend would come home tomorrow and everything would be fine Kyle I then remembered telling me before we left that his mom wanted to meet tray and that she would probably try to scare him off so that they couldn't sleep together again I chuckled all night till I slipt into unconsciousness

**END OF CHAPTER**

**Aww its almost over 1 more chapter left and it shall end with Kyle and his moments with tray isn't that cute well just cause were done with the story doesn't mean it ends there…..I HAVE A SEQUAL IN THE WORKS so yeah look forward to that….in 4 days cause I need a break before my fingers do lol **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10** the Day After

**Rating M** for some sex and language

Minor lemon more like a BJ that's it

**Disclaimer** I do not own the rights to South Park

**Chapter 10** the Day After

Kyles P.O.V

So far high school is ok I heard the guys that attacked us got arrested and that trays dad is handling everything with Wendy's dad tray is coming over with me for the whole day so 1 whole dad with a handsome man it must be Christmas I got back home at 2 am and slept till 6 am and went downstairs ate breakfast and watched T.V when I heard the doorbell ring and an angel was outside me door

Hi cutie I said

Hey said tray with a beautiful smile and a broken arm

You poor thing I said

Yeah it could be worse said tray

Yeah u could feel nothing from the waist down I said joking

No you could be dead then I would have nothing to live for said tray

I teared up

Come it I said

Tray walked in the room and asked me where I could sit and I told him we had a spare butt pad for him sense he's probably sore then my mom walked in

Hello I'm Kyle's mom you must be tray I've heard so much about you man you are cute mom said

I blushed mom Shhh

Oh why your right no wonder you say he's like angels carved out his face said mom

I almost died inside and I went red then hit the pillow

Oh I'm sorry Kyle I embarrassed you I will leave said mom

She walked over and whispered that's punishment enough for underage sex and walked away

I am so sorry I said you must think I'm….

He reached over and kissed my lips so hard my breath went away he was breathing for me and I loved every second of it, it lasted 20 seconds then he let go

Ohh please don't stop I begged that was like our first kiss

I know but your mom is kind of watching tray whispered

I looked over and moms just staring

Uh hi mom I said

She walked away and then Ike walked in

Hi said Ike

Hi tray said

Are you Kyle's boyfriend asked Ike?

Yes I am said tray

So is my brother a girl now asked Ike?

I put my hand to my face

Well ike just cause too boys can love each other the same as a man and a women can love each other but you must care enough about a man to want them if you love women chase after them if you love men don't be afraid to follow them but that does not mean you will become less of a man it means your different and to be honest being similar is boring said tray

I was really really hot right then but I knew I couldn't do sex cause it would hurt too damn much so I thought of an idea to get this temptation out of my head

Hey tray I said

Yeah Kyle

Let's go for a walk I asked

Uhhhh sure why tray asked

Because I'm hot I said

Uh well its actually pretty chilly in here said tray

He didn't catch the hint

No tray I'm HOT I repeated winking

…oh OH ok sure lets go said tray

MOM I yelled

YEAH mom yelled back

WERE GOING FOR A WALK I YELLED?

OK BUBBY HAVE FUN BE BACK IN LESS THEN 5 HOURS she yelled back

Tray and I walked out the door and walked at least 30 steps then I GRABBED HIM AND MY LIPS HIT HIS

Ok honey suck me then I will you ok

Still kissing

Ok said tray

Still kissing

Tray dropped my pants and put my dick in his mouth it felt good

I lasted a good 4 mins thanks to the cold but when I came I came hard and he spat it out I was relieved and I wanted something in my mouth so I pulled his pants down and licked his dick it was a lot smaller than mine but I didn't care…..it got bigger it was 2 mins when all of the sudden I hear a noise

HEY KYLE said Stan who kind of froze

I couldn't talk my mouth was full

Stan he's busy pleasuring his man said Wendy

Tray blushed he refused to talk and Stan turned around

Come on Kyle you can do it said Wendy being a smart ass

I flipped her off

COME ON COME ON Wendy repeated over and over

My mouth then filled up will hot liquid and I spat it out quick

Good job Kyle said Wendy

Yeah good job said Stan

Fuck you guys I yelled

They laughed I got up with my dick still out

Dude put that shit away said Stan

I laughed why don't you want to taste I asked

Ewww said Wendy I think he's good

I pulled my pants up and kissed tray a little more just to piss Stan off

Ok ok ok I get it said Stan

So how are you guys asked Wendy?

Our ass hurts we both said

Yeah mine too said Wendy

Yeah you guys are giving me a pain in the ass Stan said

Wendy, tray, and I glared

What it was a joke I know you guys are sore I was there I kind of heard everything Stan said

Yeah well we can't do it for a good 2 months cause we might bleed again I said

Oh well lets go we were headed to Kenny's house said Wendy

I don't know Bebe might be there we don't want to interrupt their love making I said

Oh trust me Kyle she has a hangover and won't be doing anything but sleep said Wendy

Hey guys….can we stop by cartmen I owe him a thank you I asked

Uhhhh sure said Stan he saved trays life we owe him I'm scared to know what it is though

I know and you will find out lets hurry up I said

I was skipping with tray down the road hands holding and I turned around and Wendy and Stan are also doing the same we all laughed and finally we reached cartmen's house I knocked on the door

The door opened your lucky moms not here said Cartmen

I hugged him that's for helping my tray I said

Ewww gross get your gay germs off me said cartmen

Sorry I'm happy and I'm here to tell you next Saturday you will get your cheerleader and she has agreed only if you by her dinner so here is 100 bucks ok I said

Oh uh thanks said cartmen

I whispered something to tray and he agreed

Oh and tray says thanks too I said

Tray walked up and pecked a kiss on his cheek and we all ran

EWWWW GET BACK HERE YOU JEW FAG yelled cartmen

We reached Kenny's house and he answered the door

Hey said Kenny

Hey guys come in its just me here today said Kenny

So Kenny what are you doing I asked

Sleeping said Kenny

Oh well were sorry I said

Its fine said Kenny

We all talked about how crazy that night was and that it turned out pretty cool oh and Kenny's porn stash kind of exploded out of his closet Wendy yelled at him saying you have a girlfriend you don't need this smut and you're a pig and tray trying to calm her down while Stan pulls me to the side

Hey Stan said

Hey yourself I said

Can we talk alone said Stan?

Ok I said we walked outside and he spoke to me asking me to hear him out

This Christmas I got a guy who will let us stay in a cabin just me and 5 others I want us to go there said Stan

Sounds fun I kind of was hoping you were going to confess your love to me and lift me away I said

…I love you said Stan

Oh I said shocked

I have always loved you said Stan

I teared up we can't be together bro I love tray I said

Well that's good cause well I love you….like a brother said Stan

I slapped him in the shoulder he laughed

Really don't toy with me like that Stan I said

I'm sorry I couldn't resist said Stan

We joked around for about 6 mins then Stan asked me a question

Dude do you have a black eye he asked showing me in a mirror he had

Ha ha I said me and tray must have went a little overboard last night

We walked back in the house and tray has his hands on his head while Kenny and Wendy are arguing about porn and Wendy said why do guys need it and I interrupted with this

Uhhhh Wendy you have porn too

She turned red shut up Kyle she whispered

Well I'm just saying you can't be hypocritical I said

Kenny laughed

Oh so you have porn and yet you say I'm a pig

I don't need it she said

I laughed well did Stan tell you about his stash

Yes he did said Wendy

I was shocked

And I looked in there and some of your magazines were there said Wendy

Tray laughed actually there mine

I smiled yeah I held on to them cause he didn't want his dad getting mad I said

Oh well ok anyway what was that favor you owed cartmen Wendy asked

Oh a 1 night stand with the head cheerleader I said

What Ewww why would anyone sleep with him said Wendy

Well it's either that or the school hears she's cheating on her boyfriend with his best friend I said

NO WAY Wendy said

Yep and the funny thing is her boyfriend is cheating on her I said

Oh shit said Wendy which girl is he sleeping with

Uhhhh the receiver I said

WHAT WENDY YELLED HES GAY

Yep I caught them smooching he said if I keep my mouth shut the football team will keep me protected from bullies and all of you guys protected from rumors I said

Thanks said Stan now that kiss will die quick

Yeah….even though you love me I said while running off

KYLE YOU ASS GET BACK HERE AND EXPLAIN yelled Stan

Epilogue the rest of school was kind of boring cartmen got laid then beat up by the quarter back then he got found out and was kicked of the team Bebe and Kenny were happy Stan and Wendy fought a lot but loved each other and me and tray well we were happy and things were great…until Stan's party then things got pretty funny

**THE END**

**Tune in next week for my second story summer break madness it will include the same 2 guys P. plus we will find out what Wendy meant by you get 1 on your birthday what will happen to the gang and WILL THE TALKING DUMPSTER RETURN (probably not it was a dumb joke) I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it leave a fav and give me a review if you liked it cool if not I'm sorry maybe you can give me advice just no killing anyone off or break ups I will be in charge of that department **


End file.
